


【易深】Room No.9

by Elsholtzia_XiaoMu



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel), 我是歌手 | I Am a Singer (China TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsholtzia_XiaoMu/pseuds/Elsholtzia_XiaoMu
Summary: 🌟 很黄，有点暴也有点虐🌟 不做糟糕的任务就出不去的房间🌟 Room No.9 设定，没玩过不影响阅读🌟 OOC属于我，请勿上升正主
Relationships: Mao Buyi/Everyone - Relationship, Mao Buyi/Zhou Shen | Charlie, Zhou Shen | Charlie/Everyone, 易往情深 - Relationship, 毛不易/周深
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. DAY 1

周深醒来时觉得自己可能还在做梦。

散发着好闻味道的被子，温度舒适的房间，从窗帘缝隙投进来的柔和的阳光。

明明是很美好的一个环境，但是——

他不是睡在被子 **里** ，而是被子 **上** 。半条手臂远的地方是同样睡在被子上的，他的好朋友毛不易。

而这个房间怎么看都是个酒店房间。

并不是说他认为自己前夜喝醉了以后跟好朋友发生了什么不可描述的事情，因为他清晰地记得自己在跟毛不易完成一首合唱的录音后一起打车要去赴一个KTV的约。

KTV？

最后他们到KTV了吗？

似乎没有。

周深的记忆断在出租车上的小睡中。床头的电子钟显示着11:14，也就是说他已经“小睡”了近16个小时了。

是被绑架了？但没有人会蠢到把人质绑也不绑就单独关进酒店房间。

周深起身下了床，走到窗边拉开窗帘的一角。窗外赫然是热带海边的景色。就在周深感叹绑匪的阔绰时他眯了眯眼，看到了“海景”上的一个个微小的像素点。

阔绰还是阔绰的，毕竟还想到要装个有显示屏的假窗。

周深从窗边赤脚走到了门口，脚下的触感告诉他这一段路的地毯似乎被人反复走过许多遍，已经被压得比其它部分瘪了。

果不其然门打不开，从猫眼看出去也是黑的。他们的随身物品都在，只是手机完全没有信号。

似乎是一场对他们待遇很好的绑架。

毛不易被周深制造出的动静吵醒。他迷迷糊糊坐起来，左右摸了摸才找到自己的眼镜戴上。

“毛毛，”周深坐到毛不易面前，“我们被绑架了。”

“嗯？”

“看上去是个高级的酒店房间，但是窗是个屏幕，门也打不开。而且，”周深抬头看向房间一角的摄像头，“我们在被监视。”

在短短几句话后毛不易彻底清醒了，“总之先调查一下这个房间吧。”

他来到写字桌旁，桌面和抽屉的内容物与普通酒店并没有什么不同。房间门边的墙上有一个带手柄的推拉门。

将推拉门打开后是一个大约能够容下一个成年人的空间。可以闻到一股淡淡的金属味，门内环绕一整圈的缝隙暗示着这是个可移动空间。门槛内侧也有类似门锁的装置，从外侧除了把手并没有别的配件来看，这个门是可以被自动或远程锁上的。

“如果绑匪不打算杀了我们的话，”他指着这个空间，“这大概是用来送饭的。”

周深点了点头，“也就是说这里除了这个和没有座机外与酒店提供的东西没什么不同。”

周深盯着写字桌上的电视遥控器出神，眨了眨眼后拿起遥控器打开了电视。

他们迎来的并不是颜色过度鲜艳的地方景点宣传片。

**实验体A【毛不易】，实验体B【周深】，**

**上午好。**

**你们被选为了行为分析的实验对象。**

**你们将通过完成每日的任务，来获取次日的三餐、以及每次任务赠予的10点数。**

**结束实验需要100点数。**

**※ 第一天的伙食将无条件供应。**

**※ 若实验体扰乱实验秩序，将会采取减少点数、取消伙食等行为进行惩罚。**

**※ 无论是什么理由，在确认任何一方实验体死亡时，实验即刻结束。**

**日常生活以及完成任务所必须的物资、利用点数获取的物资将在交换室中进行交接。**

**交换室在实验室出口边，室内有约1.6平方米。**

**交换室会自动上锁/开锁，实验体无法自主进行开锁。**

**若门开着不关、实验体滞留在交换室内，门将不会上锁，也不会补给物资。**

**换洗衣物请投入玄关的洗衣箱内，废弃物请投入洗衣箱旁的垃圾箱内。**

**洗衣箱中的衣物通常会在24小时内进行洗涤并归还。**

**均码的换洗衣物和浴袍在洗手间门外的衣柜中。**

“真是没人性啊，”毛不易皱了皱眉，“把人绑来做实验不一般都是沉迷科学的变态吗。”

“嗯。”周深摆弄着目录，“向别的实验体公开情报可以获得点数，”他点开了【全体情报】，“公开人数、天数和点数没问题，可以拿到两点。但就算我们不介意公开影像，如果这里有人认识我们的话，出去以后公关小姐姐们可就要忙死了。”

“我们不见了，她们已经开始忙了。”

“对哦。”

“好吧，”周深点开目录浏览着，“看看明天的饭要怎么来吧。”

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】向【实验体A】采取血液700cc**

**任务2：【实验体A】向【实验体B】采取精液**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

周深面色凝重地回到首页确认了一下谁是A谁是B。

“真是恶趣味，”毛不易皱了皱鼻子，“选第一个，没有意见吧？”

“等一下，”周深将遥控器收进自己卫衣口袋，在写字桌前坐下拿过纸笔，“毛毛你多重？”

“78公斤。”

周深狐疑地看了看他，“我不信，上秤。”

“我又不是猪肉。”毛不易嘟囔着不情不愿地走进洗手间，在周深凑过去看前站上体重秤又下来，“77。”

“不不不你上去，你上去。”周深推着毛不易站回秤上，上面显示的数字是74。

周深叹了口气，回到写字桌前开始写写画画。

周深献过血。当时抽完400cc他觉得自己魂都没了，虽说毛不易体型比他大不少，但700cc在他看来实在是有些可怕。

毛不易74kg，血的重量大约是体重的6%到8%，折中算7%。血的密度是每毫升一克多一点，周深不记得具体数字了，大约是，百分位的差距？猜一个每毫升1.05克好了。

失血10%以下是安全的，15%以上会影响健康。

虽然过程中有很多估算，但是周深认为这个结果不太妙。

他们还没有见过这边提供的伙食，万一是些很随意的盒饭可能就没法补上毛不易失血700cc的营养。

毛不易当然知道周深在算些什么，不过他认为实际的数字会比周深算出来的糟糕一些。他必须承认自己比起壮还不如说是胖。脂肪组织的血液比肌肉组织的要少，所以排除周深用了些很离谱的数字的可能，他的实际血容量会比周深算出来的要低。

周深放下笔，“我知道毛护士肯定能比我算得精确，”他叹了口气，“但是我看你也不愿意给自己算的样子。我算出来700cc是你血容量的14%，有点危险。”

“如果你不介意的话做第二个也没问题，当然当机立断把我弄死也算个选项。”周深挤出一丝微笑。

既然周深算出来的是14%，那实际值大概率就是15%以上了。毛不易陪着周深苦笑，“弄死你还不至于，还是第一个吧。”

“我们还有时间，下午或者晚上再决定吧。”周深从口袋中拿出遥控器关掉了电视，“不管是哪个睡前做都比较合理吧？”

“噗，”毛不易笑了，“你不会是想叫我选第二个吧？”

“你强行微笑的样子真的很狰狞，”周深看了毛不易一眼，“不过我确实不是很想被你撸。我想晚一点再决定的理由是担心这边的伙食很糟糕。你抽那么多血之后会需要很多营养，你自己应该比我清楚。”

“如果伙食糟糕你就打算出卖色相了？”

周深噘起了嘴，“嗯。当然首先你得愿意出卖自己的手。”

“你都出卖色相了，我的手算什么。”

“呵，说的也是，”周深冲毛不易挑了挑眉，“我的色相可不是普通人免费就能看的。”

“你难道还当av男优吗？就你？”毛不易夸张地将周深从头到脚打量了一遍。

“我怎么了？毛毛你看不起我！”周深冲上去详装要打毛不易，“咳，我的歌迷觉得我穿个V领扭个腰就是出卖色相了。”

“嗯，明白了，”毛不易捏着下巴点头，“平时清纯可爱的周深老师其实是个很厉害的av男优。”

“毛！！不！！！易！！！！”

逃避是人的本能。两人在决定将任务的事暂时先放一边后，原本怎么也拉不回的可怕气氛立刻就消失了。

但实验者似乎并没打算给他们多少放松的时间。微弱的机械声从门口传来，几十秒后便停住了。周深听到了开锁的声音，转头看了看电子钟，也差不多是该吃饭的时候了。

也就是说，在这之后他们就得做决定了。

伙食不算差——甚至可以说是非常丰盛且美味了。

在毛不易一脸“总没有异议了吧？”的表情叫他选任务1的时候，周深心里暗暗松了口气，为不用做任务2而感到庆幸。随后他立刻又感到尖锐的罪恶感向自己压来。

他居然在因为毛不易将要受到伤害而感到庆幸。

毛不易告诉周深，其实饭后四小时开始抽血会比较合适，他们就将开始任务的时间定在了下午四点半，正好抽完休息一下还能吃晚饭。

毛不易在这四小时内悠哉悠哉地看看手机里存的电子书，拿房间提供的均码衣物在周深身上比划比划，甚至还去泡了个澡。周深却一直很紧张地坐在床上反反复复看系统给的抽血教程，还时不时看看交换室里拿出来的工具。

毛不易泡澡出来的时候看到的就是一脸苦大仇深在自己手臂上找血管的周深。

“你别太紧张，大不了我自己给自己扎嘛。”毛不易拿毛巾搓着头发。

“不行，任务说的是 **我** 向你采集血液。万一你扎的不算数，系统叫我们再来一遍就惨了。”

“到时候我手把手教你好了，”毛不易笑着说，“我一个学护理的还能让你把我扎死？”

周深暂且相信他了。

四点的时候毛不易开始不停地喝水，量大到四点半的时候周深都觉得他肿了。

毛不易将两个枕头叠在床头柜上，好让自己坐在床头时可以将手臂伸出去平放在枕头上。周深洗手戴上手套后，听着毛不易的指挥给他绑好止血带，找好血管，消毒。

毛不易的血管其实很好找，他的手肘内侧太白了，光看就能找到粗粗的一根静脉。周深将针头消毒插入，再用医用交代固定好后用被子把毛不易裹地严严实实的。

“好热。”毛不易抱怨道。

“你等下就冷了。”周深看着血袋中鲜红色的液体慢慢增加，开始啃指甲。

“你可以等下再给我盖。”

“等下你就没那么多体温了。”

“好吧。”

周深端详着巨大的长条形血袋。他从没见过这样的血袋，似乎是特制的。这个血袋给了他对700cc一个非常直观的概念，这多得让他害怕。

思绪来到先前在电视首页看到的信息。这是一场行为分析的实验。实验的是什么？到什么程度可以让认识的人反目成仇？人如何在高压下互相帮助，最终走出这个实验室？人在肉体和精神受到伤害时是如何排解压力的？

还是，最基本的，人性？

周深看了看毛不易，他们认识够久了，久到知道彼此对人性大约是什么认知。在这一点上周深不得不承认自己有些害怕毛不易。或许是在做实习护士时在医院见得太多，毛不易几乎是冷漠的。不管是对多么糟糕的事情，他都能微笑着评价说，“人不就这样，没办法的。”

周深甚至怀疑毛不易在过去的几个小时中想过自己可能在极端情况下找机会把他杀死。

毛不易在大约还差100cc的时候开始明显的嘴唇发白，整个人体温开始下降，几乎就要坐不住了。周深干脆把自己也塞进被子里，以一个很别扭的姿势抱住毛不易的腰，维持他坐姿的同时尝试分享一些体温。

“毛毛，再坚持一下，快了。”周深用余光看着血袋的顶端，还只差一点点就能撑满了。

毛不易鼻腔里发出了一声粗重的吐气声作为回应，周深猜他是没太多力气发出声音了。周深看着这样虚弱的毛不易忽然特别想哭，但还是忍住了。他此刻恨透了自己学生时期进行急救培训时被迫记下的数据，他只能不断告诉自己14%离会开始休克的量还有一段距离。

周深盯血袋盯得眼睛生疼。他在血袋撑满的一刻拧紧了阀门，将针头小心翼翼从毛不易手臂中抽出。在往针孔上贴了一个棉球后，周深从酒水台上拿了一瓶橙汁打开。

“毛毛，毛毛，喝点糖水，”周深把瓶口贴在毛不易唇上，毛不易闭着眼微微张开了嘴，周深便开始缓缓将橙汁喂给他。

半瓶橙汁下去后毛不易叹了口气，“谁信我现在超想去洗手间但是走不动。”

“谁让你之前喝那么多水。”

“我那是真实意义上的给自己的血液灌水。不水那点我血压肯定比现在还低。”

周深抿了抿嘴，“我是不是把你的血容量算多了很多？”

“算得差不多，但确实多了。”毛不易勾了勾嘴角。

“对不起。”

“不怪你。而且我自己清楚700cc对我来说大概是什么概念。现在状态比我预想得好。所以你可以扶我去x……”

“那你倒是告诉我啊！”周深有些哽噎，“大不了我们就……”

“就做第二个？”毛不易皱起了眉，“我掉血了能好，你万一在我面前一脱裤子直接把自己尬出阳痿怎么办？著名歌手周深频繁出入男科医院？好了赶紧的扶我去x……”

“你不要在这种时候开黄色玩笑！！”周深眼眶都红了，“我超担心你你倒是领一下情啊。”

“……抱歉，”毛不易叹了口气，“算我求你了，扶我去洗手间好不好。”

“毛不易你道歉就只是想让我扶你去洗手间！！一点诚意都没有！！！”周深骂骂咧咧地站起身把毛不易半拉半抱地扶起来，将毛不易的手臂架在自己肩上慢慢挪向洗手间。

毛不易知道周深这是接受了自己的道歉，便没反驳他。

周深架着毛不易来到马桶前，“你自己完成放水大业，我走了，别把自己摔死。”

怎么还在生气呢？

周深将血袋和其它工具收拾好放回了托盘，然后端着托盘放进了交换室。就像是等着他归还工具一样，机械声在他关上门的一瞬就响起了。待声音停止时电视上显示出了晚餐和点数增加的提示消息。

DAY 1 - FIN.


	2. DAY 2

毛不易睡得很沉。周深是在毛不易睡着后确认他面色和体温正常后才睡的。他夜间醒了好几次，甚至有一次是梦到毛不易失血过多休克吓醒的。

毛不易前夜晚饭后又在疯狂喝水，这次周深知道他是要通过喝水增加自己的血压。

但这种时候喝水只是自欺欺人。血液被稀释了，运输的氧气和营养并不会比喝水前更多。因此毛不易整个人还是迷迷糊糊的，走路都像在飘。周深甚至担心毛不易洗澡的时候脚下一滑把自己给摔了。

周深晚上醒了又睡，睡了又醒，愣是到电视发出了早餐提示音才爬起来。

毛不易还在睡，褐色的头发软软地搭在额头上。周深又想起了前夜毛不易举不动吹风机靠在洗手台前发愣的样子。他只好指挥毛不易蹲下让自己帮他吹头发。结果他蹲下后竟是自己起不来了，最后还是周深任劳任怨地抱住他的腰把他从地上拔起来的。

将早餐从交换室内取出后，周深突然想看看这一天的任务，却在看到的瞬间后悔了。

躲得过初一躲不过十五。

“这倒是给我弄清醒了，”毛不易不知什么时候醒来了，正梗着脖子往电视的方向看，“作孽啊。”

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】在【实验体A】身上制造一个至少100mm长，8mm深的创口**

**任务2：【实验体A】向【实验体B】采取精液**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

“你不能再受伤了，”周深深吸了一口气，“你现在免疫力很低，万一伤口感染了就麻烦了。”

毛不易根本不需要换位思考就能明白周深说出这句话有多么困难，因此他没有再为周深增加负担。

“知道了，我把我的黄金右手献祭给你了。”

“震惊！著名歌手周深和著名唱作人毛不易私下竟做这种事。这究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？”

“这是伟大的兄弟情。”

“我其实不是很想跟你上升到社会主义兄弟情。”

“那怎么办，社会主义炮友情？”

“温和腼腆的唱作人毛不易私下竟是这样！闻者男默女泪！”

“怎么只有我了，乖巧可爱的歌手周深呢？”

“我不可爱。”

“好的宝贝。”

“毛不易你不要以为你贫血我就不敢打你！！！”

吃完早餐后毛不易拿起遥控器在电视上选了任务2。他知道周深自己有些下不了手。

“晚上？”

“嗯。”

交换室在两人将餐具归还后的不久送来了一个带翻盖的小试管。在两人面面相聚想不明白这是要干什么的时候，电视突然亮起，显示出一行字。

**此试管用于收集并上交任务2的采取成果。**

“……不知道是要上交精液更变态还是24小时监控我们更变态。”周深的嘴角抽了抽。

“上交精液吧，”毛不易拍了拍周深的背，“毕竟周老师作为av男优早就习惯被拍了。”

“毛不易你怎么还在用这个梗！！！”

“我到时候帮你挡住。”毛不易没理他，只是抬头看了看摄像头，“反正需要上交精液作为完成任务的证明，只要你过程中把手放在能拍到的地方证明你不是在自己弄就行了。”

“……谢谢。”

毛不易突然开始坏笑，“算了，反正他们肯定看过别的实验体了，不差你一个。太麻烦了我不挡了。”

“毛老师求您了帮我挡一下嘛。”周深一把抱住了毛不易的手臂。

“那你能不能别生我的气了？”毛不易以一个别扭的角度低头看着周深，“以后任务相关的信息以及我的健康状态我都不会隐瞒了。我也很委屈的好不好，我掉了血你还要生我的气。”

“知道了，原谅你了。”

“作为交换，你要对自己的精神状态上点心，难受要说。我们认识这么久了，你说什么我都会帮你的。”

“你帮我挡监控的交换明明是我原谅你！”周深的语气软了下来，“知道了。那作为交换你也要这样。”

“我会的。”

毛不易非常担心周深。虽然周深的嘴像个机关枪似的，但并不是所有的事情说出来就会好受。他的自尊心很强，又是非常容易害羞和尴尬的性格。如果是他自己站在周深的位置的话，他可能会崩溃。因此毛不易怕周深会在心理上受到很大冲击，同时也担心他在完成任务后会对自己有点PTSD。

两人叽叽喳喳着度过了一个非常悠闲白天，下午的时候甚至一起坐在沙发上唱歌。但无论他们怎么在这一天里反复互相调侃，都无法阻止紧张的氛围随着天色慢慢变暗而蔓延。

周深吃饭时咬着筷子对一块牛排看了半天，才在毛不易出声提醒下回过神来该用刀叉。毛不易也没好到哪去，他其实这一整天都没敢与周深产生肢体接触，连一起坐在床上都让他觉得心慌。

两人晚饭后沉默着坐了几分钟，周深将交换室拿来的小试管放到床头，丢下一句“我去洗澡”就拎着浴袍钻进了浴室。

毛不易觉得周深洗澡、吹头发的时间短暂又漫长得可怕。他捏着小试管和打算用来做润滑的身体乳，疯狂给自己做心理建设的同时也思考着要怎么安抚周深的情绪。

既然任务已经不能改了就干脆强硬一些？这样大约能让周深少思考一点现状，至少心理上认为自己是被动的。从毛不易看来“被动”心理很重要，在有别人给予压力的情况下人会更容易做出，或者接受自己正在做自己不情愿的事。

但毛不易为自己做的心理建设在周深穿着浴袍，从浴室里僵尸一样地走出来的时候就崩塌了。他的样子看上去像是还没开始就已经坏掉了。周深面无表情地坐到床上，双手攥着自己的浴袍。

这个场面太可怕了，毛不易动都不敢动一下，更不敢出声。

在毛不易开始思考房间里酒水台和冰箱里的饮料和糖包够不够撑住两人一天不吃饭的时候，周深突然深吸了一口气，带着壮士断腕的神情将双腿翻上了床。

毛不易更怂了，周深看上去就像是要去赴死一样。

“快做。”周深的声音飘忽得都快破音了，“不做明天没饭吃，你要是晕过去了我救不了你。”

毛不易突然意识到一个很恐怖的问题。

周深紧张成这样根本硬不起来。硬不起来他就得一直尝试。一时尝试一时尴尬，一直尝试一直尴尬，搞不好真的要把周深弄出个心理性阳痿。

算了，霸王硬上弓吧。

毛不易咬了咬牙，双手穿过周深的腋下将他拖到床中间后放倒，又往他怀里塞了一个枕头。

“抱好。我不看你。弄疼了告诉我。”

周深没有回应，只是抱紧枕头将自己从脸到肚子都盖住。

毛不易转头看了眼监控，调整着自己的位置，“下面帮你挡住了。”

“我开始了。”

毛不易面朝着床脚，将沾了身体乳的手探向身体斜后方，摸进了周深的浴袍。

他摸的位置有些偏了，触到的是周深的小腹。周深猛得抖了一下，绷紧了自己腰腹的肌肉。毛不易的手顺着皮肤向下，在指尖碰到卷曲的毛发时顿了顿。

就当是自己的吧。

毛不易的手继续向下，握住了温暖柔软的性器开始慢慢揉搓。周深的呼吸变得深沉而冗长，他不安地绷了绷腿。

毛不易不知该不该出声提醒周深这样做深呼吸会缺氧。他明白周深这么做是想缓解紧张，而他出声肯定会让周深更紧张。

手下被僵硬地套弄着的物什依然不见起色。毛不易微微加重了手上的力度，却也明白这并不是自己用了多少力气的问题。

周深喜欢的地方会和自己一样吗？毛不易完全没想过自己手里会出现好友，或者任何人的命根子，因此他完全没往这方面做过研究。现在他只恨自己之前没有忍住尴尬去看系统给的任务辅助视频——哪个直男会想在好友在场的情况下看撑满整个屏幕的屌和一本正经的解说啊？

毛不易的手指轻轻环住了周深性器的顶端有节奏地揉搓着，拇指也搭在圆润的龟头上缓缓打转。这么做似乎稍微有些效果，毛不易感到手下的血管突突地跳着，柱体也渐渐充血膨胀开了。

枕头下传来一声闷哼。虽然是个比较冒犯周深的想法——但是毛不易觉得刚才那声特别像周深的某些女同事……等下这个梗怎么还没完。

周深很明显注意到了毛不易的分心，他也大概猜到了是因为什么。都到这个地步了周深也打算破罐子破摔，他用自认为很女优的声音说，“ご主人様、もっと気持ちいいになりたい。”

毛不易触电一样放开了周深，沉默几秒后他叹了口气，“周深，你不知道我刚才尴尬到想一把把你捏断。”

“哦，毛老师不喜欢这种啊，”周深切换了一下声线，“こう？”

“不是喜不喜欢的问题。我就问你哪个小姐姐裙底带把。”

“你歧视双性trans还有none binary。”

“但是你是个男的。”

“是的。所以你刚才一说要把我捏断我就软了。”

“如果我刚才接受了这个设定的话我可能这辈子都硬不起来了。”

“你需要硬的时候还能想到我？”

“不用想到你。今天心理创伤太大以至于阳痿了。”

“知道了知道了，我保证不会再有下一个带把萝莉了。”

“你放松然后正常一点。我勤勤恳恳伺候你，你能不能别再学女优说话恶心我了。”

“哦。你手艺不错，把哥伺候舒服了有赏明日三餐。”

“……你闭嘴吧，更恶心了。”

一段看似无用的扯皮打破了两人之间尴尬的气氛。毛不易找到周深的性器重新开始了动作，周深的身体却没有之前那样紧绷了。

隐忍的喘息和闷哼声从枕头下断断续续地传来，毛不易不得不承认自己的好友不管是怎样使用他的声音都很好听…… 大概是任何人听到都会微微一硬以示尊敬的程度。

拇指和食指指侧不断有被濡湿的感觉，似乎是周深的前液。毛不易借着前液的润滑加快了套弄的速度。周深屈起了自己的膝盖，物体划过床单的声音和微弱的水声使毛不易脑中充满了黄色废料。

毛不易低头看着自己微微鼓起的裤裆有些无奈，尊敬好像表达得有些过头。如果不是别着手在身后动作的话，毛不易真的会产生听着深夜电台抚慰自己的错觉。

周深似乎是从枕头里探出了头，他大口喘息的声音变得更清晰了，毛不易甚至可以听到他呼吸中的颤抖。紧贴掌心的柱体微微搏动着，毛不易猜周深是快要射了。他着重照顾着敏感的龟头，打着转刺激马眼附近的皮肤。

“唔……嘶、哼嗯……！”

毛不易继续着手上的动作，却从脖子红到了耳尖。他只求上天还他一对没听过自己好友娇喘的耳朵。

周深的身体在一阵哆嗦后僵住了，耳边又传来了物体摩擦床单的声音。手中的性器抖动着变得越来越硬，毛不易开始大幅度地快速套弄。

“哈啊—— 毛毛……”

周深想要提醒毛不易拿小试管，却被一阵猛烈的快感打断了。颤抖中他感觉到毛不易的手掌包裹住了自己的前端，还不忘用手指继续刺激自己。

毛不易松开自己后，周深抱着枕头将自己侧躺着缩成了一团。

毛不易将握着的一手浊液刮进试管。在差不多清理完自己的手时，试管已经半满了。

在将试管放入交换室后，毛不易将水调温洗了个手。他拉下一条小毛巾，用热水打湿后拧到半干拿给了周深。

周深又回到了面无表情的状态，于是毛不易又开始害怕。他看着周深背对着自己拉开浴袍清理自己的身体，忽然回想起周深濒临高潮时喊自己名字的声音。

救命。

虽然周深自己一直不愿意承认，但毛不易觉得他是真的很可爱。毛不易自诩是个钢铁直男都有点想看他当时的表情。

在周深转过身看他的时候毛不易又不敢想了。贤者时间的周深完全不是贤者，全身散发着“你去死吧”的气息。

周深在洗手间换好衣服出来时看到了电视屏幕上点数增加的提示。

“毛不易，”

毛不易脊背一凉，能让周深用这种语气叫自己的全名的绝不是什么好事。

“你他妈的，”

“刚才为啥硬着呢？”

毛不易想知道自己在厕所跪一晚上能不能拣回一条命。

DAY 2 - FIN.


	3. DAY 3

周深恼羞成怒的时间并没有持续很久。毛不易看他还有心情恼羞成怒就知道问题不大，不过自己被好友喘硬了依旧是一件很尴尬的事情。

当然周深也看出了他的窘迫，做作地甩了甩刘海说，“没办法，毕竟我只要把脸遮住就能让直男心里小鹿乱撞呢。”

毛不易反应过来他是在说蒙面唱将，“嗯，枕头怪选手唱得不错，不同声线也很有迷惑性，完全猜不出是谁了呢。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！你给我忘记！！！！！”

“要是我听不懂的话还比较容易忘……”

“毛不易你听懂了说明你问题很大！！！！！！！”

“你说得出口问题才比较大。”

“好啦我们跳过这个话题～”

“哦，”毛不易推了推眼镜，“毛护士建议你多吃蔬菜水果。”

“啊？”

“有味道。”毛不易说完就冲进浴室锁上门，“我洗澡了，你累了就先睡。”

周深愣在了原地，“啥味道？口臭？可是我刚刷过牙啊？”

“……”

“毛不易你完了！！！！！！”

……

毛不易侧卧在床上盯着周深毛茸茸的后脑勺。

他以前观察过周深与男性打交道的方式，对稍微熟一点的人他几乎可以用恃宠而骄来形容。一般来说男性对身边优秀的男性是会在潜意识里产生敌意的，但无论是前辈还是后辈，他从没见过有人对周深产生过敌意，也没有见过周深对任何人产生敌意。

也有些男性认为，或者被迫认为与同性过于亲密的肢体接触是自己不独立的象征——甚至大多数人都是这么认为的，就像你在大街上看到两个女性手挽着手，跟看到两个男性手挽着手会有不一样的反应一样。周深却完全没有这类意识，开心的时候甚至会像只树袋熊一样挂在别人身上。

真是神奇啊。

基于周深的这种性质，毛不易脑内有一个想法，如果周深能够接受的话或许能够帮助他们麻痹一些心理问题。

不过这种事情还是等合适的时候再说吧。

……

新的一天新的自闭。

周深在看完任务后啪唧一下关掉了电视屏幕，“先吃早饭。”

这天早餐的蛋白质脂肪和碳水都很足，当然如果不是一大根油条加两个茶叶蛋配牛奶就更好了。

“有必要吗？至于吗？”周深端着自己的餐盘走到监控下，“你们真的超级恶趣味诶？”

另一边的毛不易已经剥开一个蛋开始吃了，“算了算了，营养好。”

周深回到他身边坐下，“你吃蛋黄吗？”

“你不吃？”

“你要吃我的吗？”

“……你能不能别在看完任务之后说这个。”毛不易捂住了自己的眼睛。

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】在【实验体A】身上制造一个至少100mm长，8mm深的创口**

**任务2：【实验体A】为【实验体B】进行口交采取精液，【实验体B】需在过程中穿戴指定道具**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

“你能不能思想不要这么龌龊。”周深学着毛不易的样子捂住了自己的眼睛。

毛不易喝了一口牛奶，“所以就做第一个嘛。”

“毛毛你先听我说，”周深一番斗争后还是啃起了油条，“发布任务的机制就是把任务一直留到我们把它做掉为止，而且很明显任务的夸张程度是递增的。理论上来说最合理的安排方式是1和2轮着做，但是考虑到任务1似乎全是对你的身体伤害，最好还是将做任务1的时间间隔久一点。”

“我认为这两种任务最后都是奔着从你身上割下一斤肉，还有我们俩做爱去的。”周深说到这里抖了抖，“如果我们决定之后要继续做任务1的话就必须保证你身体健康，而你现在脸色依然很差，所以我觉得今天还是做任务2。”

“当然如果你决定要把我弄死我也不会反抗，反抗了我也打不过你。”

“你怎么总提要我杀了你呢？”

“因为对你来说很合算嘛。”周深很平常地从毛不易的餐盘里偷了一筷子榨菜。

“你是说杀了你，出去以后对其他人说我们一起被绑架，绑匪杀了你，我逃出来了？”

“对啊。”周深剥开一个蛋，分开蛋白后将蛋黄抖了出来。

毛不易用筷子戳起周深盘子里的蛋黄，“以后别提这个了，我不会杀你的。”

“对不起，”周深意识到毛不易有些生气，“那今天做任务2，可以吗？”

“嗯，”毛不易被蛋黄噎住，急急忙忙喝了口牛奶，“今天献祭的是嘴巴。”

“我只希望下一次不要是屁股。”

“要做的话我肯定在上面。”

“只有直男才会强调自己是个1，勉强毛老师了非常抱歉。”

“明白了，周老师不直。”

“啊，倒也不是，”周深挠了挠头，“只是目前因为我还没喜欢过谁所以没搞清楚自己的取向而已。”

“这个从你关注的艺人也差不多能看出来吧，大部分人会本能地关注自己取向内的艺人。”

“啊？但是我喜欢的老师有很多诶。”

“喜欢跟关注不是一回事，”毛不易犹豫着自己要不要吃第二个蛋，“关注的话你就会想要了解这个艺人作为一个‘人’是怎么样的，喜欢的话就仅限于作品而已。”

“……那除了已经是朋友的艺人就没有了。”

“好吧，那算了。”

“所以毛毛确实是个直男。”

“之前喜欢过的确实都是女性。但是我听过一个说法，说其实所有人都是双，只是弯直的比例不太一样而已。”

“哦…… 没把自己定义死啊。”周深得到了自己想要的答案，便拿起遥控器重新打开了电视，“那今天就又要辛苦伪直男毛不易咯？”

“等下你倒是先看看……”指定道具是什么啊？

“看什么？已经选好了哦？”

“……万一你完全不能接受那些道具怎么办。”

“就是怕自己看了以后动摇才先选的嘛，”周深很干脆地放下遥控器，“这样的话不管道具有多恐怖我都只能接受了对吧？”

“没想到周深老师这么爱我，”毛不易假装抹了两把眼泪，“这就是兄弟间摸过牛子的交情吗？”

“别矫情了，刚才不是都同意要少做任务1了嘛。”周深戴上了痛苦面具，“明天就是兄弟间吃过牛子的交情了。”

毛不易猛地抬头看周深，“天呐，你突然变得好敢讲。”

“从昨晚开始我就很敢讲了，”周深切成了女声。

“对不起，打开了周老师奇怪的开关。”

“我这叫认清现实，”周深撇了撇嘴，“要是一直很介意的话绝对会心理出问题的吧？”

轻微的器械声响起，交换室在他们交还餐盘前就开始运作了。毛不易与周深交换了一个眼神，是周深任务用的道具。

周深自己对会是什么道具稍微有些猜测，无非就是一些尺度比较大的情趣用品、字母道具、或者性感内衣一类的。对周深来说最坏的结果还是电击类或者穿刺类的会制造疼痛的道具。如果是牵狗绳那种羞辱类的，他心情好说不定还会很配合地“汪”一声。

反正这种时候只要自己不尴尬，尴尬的就是毛不易，周深还乐得这样小小地捉弄一下他。

两人并没有等道具一到就打开交换室看的打算。他们解决完早餐，把剩余的牛奶慢吞吞喝完后才端着餐盘将交换室的门拉开。

交换室的中央是一个托盘，上面盖着一块深红色的绒布，只露出两边的金属手柄。两人放下手里的餐盘，周深将金属托盘拿起放到床上，毛不易跟在他身后关上了交换室的门。

周深看着那块绒布突然不知道该怎么下手了，他捏着绒布的一角用手指反复搓着。在毛不易站到自己身边时周深才猛吸一口气扯掉了绒布。

似乎没有自己想象的糟糕，基本还是在接受范围内……的吧？

“这是什么？”毛不易指着托盘里的一根黑色不明物体。

周深一副悲悯沧生的表情双手捧起这根东西，“从灌肠用品没有出现在这个托盘上开始，它就注定成为一根搅屎棍。”

“所以…… 这是……”毛不易用手卖力地比划着。

“一根前列腺按摩棒。”

“你为什么这么淡定。”

“你小时候没被体温计捅过屁股？”

“那不一样。”

“……它既然出现了我也不能不用啊，”周深叹了口气，“就当是探索新世界吧，说不定我喜欢呢？”

毛不易突然想到了他之前一直想用来描述周深的词——豁达。

“如果这个东西的效果跟取前列腺液有异曲同工之妙的话，”毛不易咂了咂嘴，“我希望你多吃蔬菜。”

周深摆弄着托盘里的东西，“晚了，你看我今早吃的是油条鸡蛋，昨晚吃的是牛排，昨天中午吃的是咖喱猪排饭，昨天早上……”

“行了，求你从今天开始多吃蔬菜。”

“唉你看这是啥呀？”周深拎起一根东西。这东西中间是一跟手指粗细的橡胶条，两端连着皮质的带子。

毛不易接过周深手里的东西，拉着两端在周深面前比划了一下，“你知道衔铁吗？就是马的缰绳需要咬在嘴里的那一段？”

“……你直接告诉我这是个没有球的口球不好吗？”

“哦，这是个没有球的口球。”

周深仔细看了看并没有发现什么很糟糕的道具。

皮质手铐，自己能不能用手对任务完全没有影响。

眼罩，毛不易在的话看不见也没什么关系。

带着铃铛的乳夹，在手指上夹了一下之后感觉应该不会痛，属于装饰品范畴。

口衔，和皮质手铐性质一样。

只是那个前列腺按摩棒……虽然周深嘴里说着没事，但谁不怕身体里突然多个异物呢？而且万一自己是对这个反应很大的一类，免不得又要在毛不易面前失控。

啊…… 就是这个。

周深很讨厌在别人面前表露出失控的一面。

周深不否认毛不易是个值得托付的人，否则他也不会对道具中的手铐和眼罩的态度如此随意。但对他来说这些束缚是可控范围内的失控，然而他对自己的身体反应就是完完全全的失控了。

将身体交给别人固然可怕，但他更害怕对自己身体的失控，也害怕毛不易见到失控的自己。

周深在这个想法中浑浑噩噩过了小半天，连毛不易都奇怪为什么道具来的时候周深明明反应良好，之后却像丢了魂一样。

毛不易坐在沙发的一边刷着手机里的2048，时不时抬头瞄一眼周深。在他快刷出4096的时候周深终于挪到他身边，把自己摔进了沙发。

“毛毛，”周深扯过一个靠枕，抱住它盘腿坐了起来，“你跟我做这些事情会觉得奇怪吗？”

果然——

“说实话我也觉得奇怪，”毛不易放下了手机，“不是因为我讨厌你或者性向什么的，只是因为行为跟关系不对等。”

“啊…… 是这样啊。”周深像是在思考什么一样，语速比平常要慢得多。

“你也差不多是这个感觉吧？”

“嗯……”周深用手指拧着靠枕的一角，“除了这个我稍微有点……害怕。”

毛不易脑中再次过了一遍周深勾选任务和看到道具后的反应，他认为周深的这种恐惧并不是针对性本身。

“害怕被毛不易看到原本永远不会看到的周深？”

“嗯。”周深把自己往沙发靠垫里塞得更深了。

“那我们来玩‘七日情侣’吧。”

“啊……？”

“前几年流行过，就是在七天内把对方当作自己的恋人，当然我们可以把时限改到实验结束。”

“我知道，但是这……？”

“这样会好接受很多吧？”毛不易盯着周深摧残靠枕的手，“因为你的障碍点其实也在‘我们是朋友’这点上。”

“好像有点道理。”

毛不易向周深伸出手，"那就多指教吧，男朋友。"

“嗯……”周深捏了捏毛不易的指尖，“你就这么把自己掰弯了，好可怕。”

“不试一下我也不知道自己到底弯不弯啊，”毛不易笑道。

“你这样像个渣男。”

“不会欺骗你感情的。”

“知道了男朋友。”周深红着耳尖跑了。

不是吧…… 这也太可爱了……

在稍微消化掉一些晚餐后，周深跟前夜一样钻进了浴室。

在清理完自己的性器后，周深犹豫了一下，挤了一点沐浴露在指尖，分开腿跪立在淋浴房的瓷砖上。

他仔细清洗干净了穴口的每一个褶皱，在多次尝试并失败后终于鼓起勇气探进了一个指尖。

“唔……”

异样的感觉从下身传来，周深抽出了手指，重新将手洗净。

这样就够了，他只是想对这种感觉稍微有些概念而已。

毛不易去刷牙了。

周深跪立在泛着冷光的金属托盘前解开了浴袍的腰带。过于宽大的浴袍在束缚消失的瞬间滑下了他的肩膀，虚虚挂在臂弯里。

他取了一些润滑液抹在按摩棒上，抵住自己的穴口开始向内按压。

就算是名义上与毛不易在一起了，周深也不希望他看到自己被侵入的过程。

他努力调整着呼吸想让自己放松，但突兀的异物感让他不住地想要收紧穴口。

在吞入按摩棒圆润的顶端后周深舒了口气，他已经熬过最粗的部分了。他缓慢地将黑色的柱体推入自己的身体。

顶端的存在感太强了，周深可以清醒地感觉到按摩棒被推到了什么地方。在它快要被全部没入时，周深身子一软，在快要摔在床上时伸出一只手撑住了自己。

那是…… 前列腺？

周深低着头轻喘着，突如其来的快感让他不敢乱动。他松开又握住按摩棒的手柄，与自己僵持了许久也没能将最后一厘米推进去。

毛不易穿着睡衣从浴室出来时，看到的就是周深披着浴袍半跪半趴地僵在床上的样子。

“深深？”毛不易爬上床，一只手搭上了周深的手臂，发现他在微微颤抖，“怎么了？”

周深松开了握住按摩棒手柄的手，双手撑在自己身下，“我…… 我放不进去……”

毛不易看了一眼托盘，立刻明白了周深在说什么。他双手穿过周深的腋下将他微微抱起靠在自己身上，周深用手臂环住了毛不易的脖子。

毛不易将下巴搭在周深的肩膀上，一只手探进了浴袍下，顺着他的脊椎摸到了按摩棒的手柄。

“疼吗？”

“不疼…… 就是我狠不下心。”

“我帮你。”

毛不易将按摩棒抽出一些，感觉到前列腺上的压迫感缓解的周深放松了一些，调整了一下自己的姿势。

但随着按摩棒被缓缓推入，周深的身体又开始颤抖，他的双手紧紧揪住了毛不易的衣服。身下的性器在毫无触碰的情况下渐渐挺立起来。

“呼吸，”毛不易用空余的手轻轻拍了拍周深裸露的后背，周深这才发现自己刚才一直在憋气。

按摩棒又回到了周深之前不敢动的深度，毛不易对这件事完全没有意识，只是继续缓缓向内推进。

“啊……”强烈的快感不容抵抗地朝周深压来，他想要从毛不易手中逃走，却被毛不易紧紧抱住动弹不得，“毛毛，不行…… 唔啊！”

按摩棒被毛不易推到了底，穴口在低端的凹陷处收紧，将按摩棒卡进了周深的身体，最粗的地方抵住了前列腺。

“哈啊………呼……呼…………嗯……………”

周深大口喘息着，毛不易轻轻抚摸着他的背安抚他，“还好吗？”

“唔…… 我觉得我不是，天赋异禀，就是，嘶—— 这个东西，太狠了。”

“第一次可能比较敏感，你适应一下。”毛不易带着周深躺下，“我帮你把其他的戴上。”

周深应了一声，放开毛不易，将自己的双手从浴袍中抽了出来。毛不易将托盘拉到周深身边，左看右看还是决定先将周深的眼睛蒙起来。

他拿着眼罩探到了周深面前，两人短暂地对视了一瞬后周深闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖着。毛不易将眼罩覆在周深眼睛上，后者配合地抬起头好让他将眼罩的松紧带拉到自己脑后。

周深其实不喜欢这种黑暗，但毛不易在自己身边动作的声音让他感到很安心。一阵铃铛的声音传来，皮质尖端的夹子在周深胸前划过，又迅速消失了，取而代之的是毛不易覆上自己双乳的手。

“啊…… 怎么……？”周深本能地弓起了背，却因为姿势的变化改变了按摩棒在体内的角度，“唔……”

“好像这里不硬起来就夹不上去……”毛不易用拇指拨弄着周深的乳尖，“抱歉。”

周深从没想过自己的乳头会这么敏感，胸前传来的温吞快感让他有些上瘾。毛不易的手离开了他，紧接着又是一阵铃铛声。

“啊！”周深在被夹上乳夹的瞬间抓住了身下的床单，胸前传来微弱的痛感和快感折磨着他的神经。随着周深胸口的起伏，乳夹上的铃铛也发出了好听的声音。

“疼吗？要拿下来扯一下弹簧吗？”

“唔……还行，不用再弄了。”周深努力地控制着自己的呼吸，但胸口不断地有铃声传来。

毛不易从托盘中拿起手铐，手铐中掉下来一个纸片。

“啊……这个手铐是要拴在口衔上的，先给你戴那个吧。”毛不易将口衔贴到周深唇边，周深乖巧地张开了嘴。

在将口衔在后脑固定好后，毛不易抽出了口衔多余的皮绳，“这个长度……可能要把你的手放在头顶。”

周深将双手放在了一侧的颈边，“唔？”

“不行，这样你随便动一下就会碰到。会痛。”毛不易轻轻戳了戳一侧的乳夹，引来周深一声呜咽。

毛不易将手铐穿过口衔的皮绳，周深将手举过了头顶，被扣住了手腕。

毛不易欣赏着周深软在床上的样子，不禁在心里感叹他的身体真的很漂亮。周深很瘦，但皮肤下有薄薄的一层肌肉。在手臂被抬高时，锁骨到肩膀的线条被拉得很精致。

毛不易跪坐在周深腿间，一只手搭上了周深的腿根，突然想起了埋在他身体中的按摩棒。“这个按摩棒的开关，”毛不易的手握上了黑色的手柄，“好像必须打开。”

“唔？！”周深尝试并起腿却被毛不易拉开，“嗯、唔唔……”

“不开的话大概就不算完成任务……忍一下吧。”毛不易拨弄了一下手柄上小小的按键。

这太超过了。

周深的双手紧紧扣在一起，口衔的存在让他根本无法压抑自己的呻吟。好不容易习惯了前列腺上的压迫感，现在又被抵着敏感的地方无休止地刺激。

起伏的胸口使得乳夹微微晃动，铃铛的声音变得密集，这几乎是周深这时最不想听到的声音了。

下身传来了炙热柔软的触感。这股热度在顶端微微逗留后缓缓下移，渐渐包裹住他。毛不易练习吉他带茧的手指轻轻摩擦着周深的腿根和小腹，不断撩拨着他的神经。周深被前后两边的快感冲得头昏脑胀，呻吟中隐隐带上了些哭腔。

毛不易要被周深逼疯了。

虽然场面上确实是他在欺负周深，但是周深的声音——他的声音像是毒品一样让毛不易上瘾，让他总是想要得到更多。毛不易此时突然理解了被塞壬歌声引诱的水手。

他忍耐着口中咸腥的味道，小心翼翼地收着牙齿，将周深的性器越含越深。在顶端抵住舌根时，毛不易本能地做出了吞咽的动作收紧了喉咙，引来周深一声高亢的呻吟。

又一股前液溢入口中，使毛不易皱了皱眉。但他依然没有停下动作，而是用舌头紧贴着柱体轻轻吮吸着。口中的性器开始有节奏地搏动，周深的呻吟声近乎于哭喊，突然让毛不易产生了一种浓烈的罪恶感。

自己在做什么？

为了让周深更加安心地完成任务2，自己擅自做主给他喂了洗脑包。毛不易明白周深是不会拒绝自己对于“七日情侣”的提议才问他的，但其实周深心里还是不想要与自己发生这种关系的吧？

如果早上自己对周深态度更强硬一些，是不是至少可以争取到做相等数量的两种任务？

明明只要好好消毒和照顾伤口的话，就算免疫力因为失血而变低，也完全不会有事的吧？

自己…… 怎么就那么听周深的话呢？

口中涌入微凉的浊液，手掌下的身躯微微颤抖着，耳边还有被周深猛烈起伏的胸口晃出的铃声。

不过…… 确实应该多吃点蔬菜啊……

毛不易含着一口的精液却没有立刻吐掉，而是关掉了按摩棒的开关，轻轻拆下了周深身上所有的道具。

毛不易清理完自己的口腔，拿着一条热毛巾和一件新的浴袍回到床边时，周深还瘫软在床上小口喘着气，似乎是被累到了。他用浴袍盖住周深的身体。虽是拿来了毛巾，但毛不易还没有帮周深清理下体的胆子，只是用毛巾擦去了他脸上的眼泪和被口衔挡住咽不下去的口水。周深一直没有睁开眼，但在毛不易帮他擦脸时配合地抬起了下巴。

“毛毛。”周深用微弱又有些沙哑的声音喊了他的名字，向他伸出了手。

“嗯。”毛不易握住了他的手。

周深的手是小巧柔软却厚实的，有时候毛不易会好奇到底是什么样的经历才会塑造出这样一双手。

周深没有再开口，只是闭着眼轻轻握着他的手，完全联想不起前夜的那副罗刹样。

就是这种失控感。

周深恨透了这种感觉，也不想表露出这种失控。

失控失控失控。

失控是周深安全感崩塌最基本的原因。不可控的情感，不可控的意外事件，不可控的思想，不可控的流言蜚语，不可控的身体。

不可控的人。

不可控的自己。

他当然知道毛不易是可以接住自己的失控的人，但是他没有准备好。

他没有准备好要被任何人接住。

他一个人的时候会崩溃地大哭，会表达愤怒，会因为任何一件小事微笑或是落泪，可以冲动，可以犯错。

他一个人的时候从来都是放任失控的自己下坠。

但是在人前他就必须是那个温暖阳光的周深。他的世界可以有乌云，但绝不是一场失控的风暴。

这个实验的存在让他的保护壳充满裂痕，毛不易被硬生生嵌进了裂缝中。

周深在很努力地尝试了。他不能将毛不易推出去，就必须将他一起拉进保护壳，让他接触自己失控的内里。

手被毛不易握着，周深忍不住开始落泪。他知道毛不易接住他了，无论是处于什么样的情感什么样的目的，毛不易都接住他了。这种感觉太陌生，陌生到周深根本就想不明白自己为什么在哭。

自己又失控了，被握住的手被放开。周深有一瞬间以为自己又要开始下坠，但下一秒他被拥入一个温暖的怀抱。

“没事的，”他听到毛不易说，“过去了。”

DAY 3 - FIN.


	4. DAY 4

毛不易有时候觉得自己就该割以永治。

就像条件反射一样，他又被周深喘硬了。

他怀里还抱着突然开始哭的周深，这位爷还使劲往自己身上蹭。他大概能理解为什么周深要哭，毕竟有些障碍并不是靠有一个名头就能越过的。

周深的恐惧来源于被血淋淋地强行剥开，将内里展示给自己。毛不易认识的周深是一个将自己包裹得恰到好处的人，有控制有选择地向他人展示自己。

像是……寄居蟹？

现在的周深像是被强行拽出了自己的贝壳，露出了柔软的腹部。

没有什么“没事的，过去了”，毛不易非常明白自己在说谎。哪有这么简单。他们每做一次任务2，周深都要被剥开一次。

但他直觉周深那时需要自己这么说。

毛不易看了看被摘下放在一边的眼罩和手铐。

他不是不知道周深本来就害怕被剥夺视觉。在这种情况下，失去任何一项知觉都是非常可怕的，但周深几乎没有表现出这方面的恐惧。

想要在任务时杀了周深实在是太简单了。被剥夺的视觉、被束缚的双手、占据大半思维的信息量。

周深也不止一次提出，自己有杀了他的选项。

毛不易不觉得周深是在暗示自己杀了他。他大概只是潜意识里笃定了自己拿他没办法，或者做好了随时去死的准备。

自己确实拿他没办法。

恃宠而骄，又是恃宠而骄。

……

早饭送到时周深都没能从床上爬起来。并不是因为他醒了还想睡，而是根本醒不过来。

毛不易啃着蛋饼，不停地往周深的方向看。前夜周深稍微平复一些情绪后摇摇晃晃又去洗了个澡，之后被毛不易抓住吹头发的时候直接坐着睡着了。

这点运动量不可能会让周深在休息十几分钟后都累得睁不开眼睛。

毛不易认为这是某种大脑的保护机制——周深在本能地逃避着什么。

他再次抬头看了看周深的方向，对上了从被子里露出的一双眼睛。

“早上好，”毛不易举起他的蛋饼，“来吃吗？”

“嗯。”

周深依然是一副很没精神的样子。他拖着步子挪进了浴室，慢吞吞洗漱完出来后坐到毛不易对面，盯着自己的食物发呆。

“没睡醒？”

“也不是，”周深将蛋饼的包装扯下一些，“就是脑子没在转。”

“你要再睡会儿吗？”

“算了，睡得够久了。”

周深机械地解决完自己的早餐后又呆住了。毛不易将他的餐盘抽走，和自己的一起放进了交换室。

怎么办？

毛不易不是特别敢跟周深搭话，万一他根本就不想见到自己呢？

毛不易把自己塞进了沙发的角落，其实他自己也有些东西需要消化。

之前用手的时候其实还好，但是前夜里周深被束缚住后，毛不易有了一种自己在侮辱周深的罪恶感。

他并不是没有察觉到周深时不时流露出的抗拒。对自己的手本能的躲避，提出要打开按摩棒时收拢的腿，手铐中被挣得泛红的手腕。

“七日情侣”并没有起到什么作用，毕竟毛不易本身就没有这种爱好。

但不管毛不易有多不想这么做，他都必须表现得比周深主动和强硬。要让周深自己要求毛不易帮他戴好道具，甚至示意他给自己口，简直就是把他的自尊心打碎了在地上踩。

他根本没有“不伤害周深”这个选项。

房间里的两人都在发呆。空气沉寂得可怕。

他们还没有看今天的任务，但毛不易已经下定决心就算把周深绑起来也得选任务1。

周深缓慢地眨了眨眼，起身坐到了毛不易旁边，半个身子歪在他手臂上。毛不易被突然多出的重量压得将手肘撑在了沙发把手上。

但就算是周深坐过来了也没说话。

怎么办，连周深都哑巴了。

“你不太好。”毛不易轻声说。

“我不太好。”

“想跟我讲讲吗？”

“嗯。”

“嗯……”毛不易见周深一直没有下文便问，“是跟自己过不去还是因为我？”

“不知道。”

突然变得好难搞！

周深想了想，“因为你在所以跟自己过不去。”

“你知道你怎么样我都会接受。”

“我知道。但是我没准备好要在你面前变成那样，”他顿了顿，“跟是朋友还是男朋友没有关系。”

“昨天是因为这个哭的吗？”

“嗯。”周深往毛不易的方向挪了挪，好让自己不用歪得太厉害，“我不喜欢在别人面前失控。”

“手铐？”毛不易回想起之前周深对让双手远离身体的抗拒。

“不是，”周深不安地动了动，“我是说…… 身体反应。”

“那很正常。人在刺激超过某个值的时候总会有反应。开心了会笑，难过了会哭，痛了会喊，舒服了会放松。不算是失控。”毛不易脑中闪过周深在高潮前仰着头拱起腰颤抖的样子，“你对自己好严格。”

毛不易看了一眼周深，他又不说话了。

“你怎么样我都会接受，”毛不易自顾自说着，“我知道你有时候没有看上去那么开心，哭的时候总会下意识扯出微笑。”

“你敏感地保护着别人的时候能不能也保护一下自己？你自己都理解了别人的所谓失控，为什么不能理解一下自己？”

“现在这样不好吗？不开心就找人谈，不想说话就不说。你不需要笑给谁看，在我这里你只是周深而已，没有什么歌手不歌手的。”

“我说这些不是因为我们在玩‘七日情侣’，把那个忘了吧，我们谁也骗不到谁。”

“我知道现在我们被迫暴露的样子程度很不对等，但我绝对没有改变对你的想法，觉得你很不堪之类的。”

周深动也没动一下，毛不易甚至怀疑自己讲了半天，他一点都没听进去。

“我也很害怕的。”毛不易懒得管他有没有在听了，“不是说我讨厌你，但是毕竟我没，呃，帮男人做过。而且你昨天手被铐住了，也说不了话，我要是弄疼你了你都没法告诉我。”

“而且你那个样子很像是我在欺负你，我很有罪恶感的。”

“我怕在那之后你不想见我，或者心理开始崩塌。”

“你昨天早上一下说了好多话，我给听懵了，要不然还是会争取一下做任务1。”

“所以今天做任务1好不好？”

毛不易用手肘顶了顶周深，后者转过头抬眼看着他，依旧没有说话。

“唉呀，真的不会有事的。”毛不易翘起一条腿，指着大腿腿侧，“就这里划一道，我用我全身的肥肉向你保证一刀下去只有白花花的脂肪。”

毛不易被周深盯得心慌，“算我求你了，好好消毒不会怎么样的。”

“可是你会痛。”周深终于开口了。

“我自认为还挺能忍的。而且你需要休息。”

“能忍跟痛不痛是两个概念。”

毛不易冲周深笑了笑，“我有办法不痛的，相信一下毛护士好不好？”

周深咬着嘴唇犹豫了一下，“嗯。”

毛不易松了一口气，从沙发靠垫后摸出了先前藏起来的遥控器打开电视。

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】在【实验体A】身上制造一个至少100mm长，8mm深的创口**

**任务2：【实验体B】为【实验体A】进行口交采取精液，【实验体B】需在过程中穿戴指定道具**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

“哇，”毛不易感叹着勾选了任务1，“再之后我们就是兄弟间互相吃过牛子的交情了。”

“某位听兄弟声音就能硬起来的人很期待啊？”

“……但是你昨天确实很……”

“你居然昨天也……？”

“我……”

“毛不易，”周深叹了口气，“我知道了，你就是馋我嗓子。”

“我承认。但是至少不是馋你身子吧？”

“你还敢馋我身子？”

“不用馋，已经吃过了。”

“……我现在懒得打你。”

“有怨念麻烦留到刀子上，”毛不易搓了搓自己的腿，“你要是等会磨磨唧唧一刀割好久是真的会很痛。”

“知道了。手要又抖又慢。”

“……你刚才明明很心疼我。”

“嗯。”周深将身体转向毛不易，“借我抱一下。”

毛不易的手臂从周深腋下穿过，环住他的身体，“腿上划一刀真的没那么……”

“闭嘴，”周深用下巴顶了顶他的肩膀，“是我想抱。”

“嗯。”

“‘七日情侣’，不要取消。”

“嗯。”

“我知道可能只是吊桥效应，但是你要对自己发起的游戏负责。”

“知道了男朋友。”

……

交换室里拿出来的托盘内容很全：皮肤记号笔、钢尺、碘伏棉球、酒精棉球、手术刀、医用胶带、纱布、绷带、剪刀、医用手套。

“没有缝合工具啊，”毛不易摸了摸下巴，“不过用胶带也行。”

“会不牢吗？这样的伤口张力很大。”

“外面缠层绷带应该没关系，而且我也不做剧烈运动。”

“好吧，你想什么时候开始？”

“我洗个澡就开始吧。”毛不易打开房间的小冰箱试了试里面的温度。

“你洗澡用冰箱干什么？”

“冻个湿毛巾，等下包腿上。”

“你不会打算洗冷水澡收缩血管吧？”

“没夸张到需要抑制出血，等下用冷水冲冲腿让血管缩回去就行了。”

毛不易洗澡吹头发的时间里周深思考了很多，包括出去以后自己还能不能直视毛不易。

短短三天半的相处确实让他们的关系被强行推进了一大步，周深也必须承认自己现在对毛不易有些他自己也搞不清楚的模模糊糊的感觉。

之前关于“七天情侣”的话其实是一时冲动——是的，他又在毛不易面前失控了，但是毛不易说的话确实有把他感动到啦。

问题就出在这里，周深怀疑毛不易依然是个钢铁直男，提出“七日情侣”只是为了保护两人的心理。

而且——就像他说过的，可能一切都是吊桥效应。如果是这样的话出去以后他们一定会变得很尴尬。实验期间的记忆太深刻，并不是想忘就能忘的。

所以，99.9%的老死不相往来，和0.1%的友情升华。

好吧。

毛不易穿着T恤和内裤就从浴室里走了出来，周深随即便进了满是雾气的浴室洗手。

他出来时毛不易坐在写字桌上，左边大腿上盖着先前放进冰箱的湿毛巾，腿外侧已经被紫色的记号笔拉了一条很长的直线，直线两端各有一根垂直的短线。

“这条线有120mm，给你留了20mm起刀和收尾。不用想着省距离，多一两厘米没区别的。”毛不易一边给自己的大腿上碘伏一边说，“反正别想着一刀直接扎到8mm，至少要先切个斜角把真皮层划开。皮下大概半厘米就是脂肪层，对我来说切到真皮下3mm还是5mm根本就没区别，不用对深度太苛刻。”

“我给尺也消毒了，你可以像画直线一样沿着尺子切。越快越好，不用管我。”

周深戴上了手套，又用酒精棉球将手套的外侧擦了一遍，“你就坐着？切侧边？”

“嗯，又不是做手术，划一刀而已。而且这样旁边脂肪堆得比较厚，你要真的一刀扎下去估计也不会有什么事。”

毛不易将消好毒的尺和手术刀递给周深，后者用手术刀在尺上比划了一下8mm的深度，将尺沿着画好的线按在毛不易腿上。

周深抬眼看了看毛不易，发现对方也在看他，“你别看，看着很恐怖的吧？”

“不行，我觉得看不到才恐怖。”

“那我开始了。”

“嗯。”

周深将刀尖抵在了长短线的交点旁，小指像弹吉他一样搭在毛不易的皮肤上。他的手并没有在抖，但深呼吸几次后还是没能将刀尖按下去。

“没事的，就像用尺画直线一样。”毛不易揉了揉他的头发。

周深还是没动。

“切牛排。”毛不易补了一句。

不动。

“宝贝我a——啊！！！”

周深单手将毛不易的伤口按住，另一只手将手术刀放回托盘拿起了一片纱布，“宝你个头。”

“你也太狠了，”毛不易疼得直抽气，“划这么快有没有8mm啊？”

周深按着毛不易的伤口探头看了看手术刀上的痕迹，“我觉得有10mm。”

“太狠了，”毛不易看周深用纱布清理掉一些血液后拿起碘伏棉球沿着伤口沾了一遍，“那个医用胶带，从伤口最中间开始往两边贴，胶带之间隔一两毫米。不用刻意把伤口两边拉到一起。”

“好的，”周深一手拿起了胶带，“你手干净吗？干净的话帮我撕一下胶带。”

“从没见过叫病人帮忙撕胶带的，”毛不易从周深手中接过胶带，一边抱怨一边帮他干活。

“我又不是护士，你也没病，”周深的速度很快，每次贴完都要等被疼得哆哆嗦嗦的毛不易把胶带扯下来。

“我有病，失星疯。”

“你一定要挑我不敢动你的时候恶心我吗？”

“要不然我就真的要被打了不是吗。”

周深将毛不易的伤口贴满了，正要拿起纱布时毛不易又开口了，“再贴两条跟伤口平行的，要不然不太牢。纱布也不用了，出血量不大。”

“如果我们互换AB的话任务1就好轻松哦。”周深将毛不易的大腿抬起一些，给他缠上绷带。

“我不要。你犹犹豫豫的，做任务2的时候还得是我求着你赶紧开始。”

“对哦，那好尴尬。”

“嗯，所以我也很难的。”

“嗯，”周深将绷带的两端在伤口正上方打了个结，“怎么样，专业吧？这个我还是学过的。”

“绷带打个结而已。”

“你就不能鼓励我一下吗？”

“你都觉得这值得鼓励了我就没必要鼓励了。”毛不易从写字桌上下来，一瘸一拐地找到自己的睡裤穿上。

周深将东西收拾好后放回了交换室。空气中有淡淡的血腥味，虽然毛不易没多说什么，但周深知道那一定很疼。

周深这天精神本来就不太好，做任务时的紧张几乎是透支了他一整天的精力。他去浴室匆匆刷了牙就钻进了被子。

“深深，”他听到身后的毛不易轻轻喊了他的名字。

“借我抱一下”

DAY 4 - FIN.


	5. DAY 5

“深深，借我抱一下。”

一只手臂搭上了周深的腰，手垂在他的腹前。

被冰敷麻木的神经因为体温回升而重新变得活跃，毛不易每动一下都带来一阵刺痛。偏偏他还总是下意识地想往另一边睡，压到了伤口又被疼得翻回来。

周深翻身面对着毛不易，这个动作几乎像是他主动滚进了毛不易怀里。

好近。

“很痛吗？”

“嗯。不抱个什么我总往另一边翻。”

周深的手被挤在两人中间有些别扭，干脆也搭上了毛不易的腰，“抱歉。其实今天选另一个也没关系的。”

“我总会要做这个的，”毛不易笑了笑，周深甚至感觉到了他的鼻息，“而且你总得要休息一下。”

“我又不是肾虚。”周深小声反驳到。

“但是用那个按摩棒很辛苦吧？”毛不易用手指点了点周深的后背。

“会习惯的。”

“好有觉悟，”毛不易微微调整了一下自己的双腿，“我很好奇你到底是难受还是太舒服。”

“你闭嘴。”周深按了一下毛不易的腰。

“你好凶，我可是伤员。”

“嘴又没受伤，可以正常闭上的。”

“我行动不便还不让我说话，你怎么这样。”

“直男明天做任务2会难受吗？”

“都说了我不直了。”

“我又不知道你说的哪些是真的，哪些是在哄我。”

“这几天就哄过你一句，其它都是真的。”

“是什么？”

“昨天晚上说的‘没事了过去了’，毕竟我们还差60点数的任务。”

“原来你这么较真。”

“嗯，所以你不用想太多，”毛不易看周深已经有些睁不开眼睛了，“睡吧，明天你又要很辛苦了。”

周深往毛不易怀里挪了挪，将搭在他腰间的手移到了后背，“防止你乱动。”

“小心闷。”

“不会。睡觉。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

……

周深醒来时背对着毛不易，应该是自己在睡梦中翻了个身。毛不易的手臂还环在自己腰上，后颈可以感觉到他呼吸时带起的气流。

他现在捏一捏手指还可以感觉到当时切开毛不易皮肤的感觉。跟切大体老师和口腔模型不一样，那是一个温热的，活生生的人体。他其实并不是因为毛不易说了什么才突然下刀的，在他对毛不易说了最后一句话之后与手术刀无关的感觉都消失了。他听到的东西都是模糊的，也不记得自己到底是坐着还是站着，有没有在眨眼，有没有在呼吸。等他结束那一刀后，那段时间消失的知觉才回到他身上。

那时他意识到毛不易想对他说，“宝贝我爱你”。

周深当然知道那是毛不易为了刺激他下手才说的，但他在目前的状况下不敢听到那个字。他很庆幸自己将他打断了。

用刀切开皮肤感觉普通又特殊。就像毛不易说的，像是沿着尺子画直线，简单得让他的紧张都有些可笑。周深突然发觉，伤害一个人好像也没那么难。

几乎实验中的每个任务都为其中一方实验体提供了杀人的便利。第一天的抽血后实验体A会变得很虚弱、第三天对双手和视觉的束缚会将B变得任人宰割、第四天更是直接提供了一把锋利的手术刀，而今天又是对双手和视觉的束缚。

周深不敢想象有多少人在这个实验中选择利用这些便利杀死自己的同伴，又有多少人对任务不堪重负选择自我了结。

周深缓慢地翻过身面对着毛不易。他睡得很沉，像是完全没有被伤口的疼痛困扰一样。

周深已经想不明白两人对对方真实的感情了，有太多因素推动着他们。“七日情侣”、过于亲密的肢体接触、不间断的日夜相处、自我麻痹的心理、想要麻痹对方的心理、吊桥效应，可能还有一些控制欲。

毛不易醒来时发现周深在看他。靠近枕头的眼睛被挤得圆圆的有些变形，头发乖顺地贴在额头上。侧躺的姿势和窗帘缝隙中投进的虚假的日光却显得他的轮廓更锋利了。

太瘦了。

毛不易又想起了前日他们关于AB互换的假设，如果是周深的话700cc可能会要了他的命。

“早上好。”周深冲他笑了笑，微笑时提起的肌肉盖住了他脸上的凹陷，让他看起来没有那么消瘦了。

……

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】在【实验体A】手掌厚度超过2cm的部位钉上钉子**

**任务2：【实验体B】为【实验体A】进行口交采取精液，【实验体B】需在过程中穿戴指定道具**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

周深用指腹在遥控器背面的纹路上摩擦着，“接下来全做任务2吧，钉错地方你的手就废了。”

毛不易捏着自己的手，“我对哪里可以钉稍微……”

“不你没有。护理不教解剖手掌。”

“最多牺牲一根手指，”毛不易实话实说。

“那也不行，”周深摆弄着遥控器勾选了任务2，“除非你牺牲一根手指也不要跟我做。”

“你出卖色相还救了我的手，我再拒绝好像就不是个人了。”

“是的。话说你这两天有好好吃蔬菜吗？”

“……对不起。”

“……算了，不射进喉咙里什么都好说。”

“那样反而不会尝到味道。”

“但是我不想吞。”

“好的。”

……

毛不易艰难地翘着一条腿洗完澡后，周深已经坐在床边的地上等他了。他身下铺了之前洗澡用的毛巾，放着道具的托盘也在脚边。

“怎么坐地上？”毛不易不太方便直接蹲到地上，只能坐在床上低着头对他说话。

周深将下巴搁上他的膝盖，“这样方便一点吧？还是你想躺着？”

“就坐着吧，”毛不易没忍住揉了揉周深的头发，“你这样好像一个小动物。”

“今天的道具里比之前多了项圈和牵狗绳，”周深将脸贴在毛不易膝上，微微笑着抬眼看他。

毛不易脸上一热，移开了视线，“你的搅屎棍呢？”

“也在，”周深直起身指了指托盘，“之前那个没有球的口球变成只有一个环的了。”

“居然还要防止你咬我，”毛不易眯了眯眼尝试看清托盘里的东西，“之前的实验体B是有多凶残。”

“是想做出性奴的既视感吧，”周深拿口枷在自己嘴边比划了一下，“你想，这一整套下来，我基本没法动。”

“那你好配合，你这样跪在地上也很像…… 啊不过你第二天晚上就开始配合了。”

“……你怎么还记着。”

“因为没想到你会说那种话。”

“你要是想也可以说给你听，”周深往按摩棒上抹了润滑，一手撑地一手探进了自己的浴袍下，“嗯…… 但是我觉得你不想。”

毛不易有些不好意思看周深，他觉得周深好像突然被打开了什么奇怪的开关一样。今天的状态可是说是非常……松弛？

不会看上去好了其实是坏掉了吧？

“你怎么…… 呃，状态跟上次这么不一样？”

周深觉得屁股里塞了半根按摩棒跟毛不易讲话有些尴尬，便将它抽出来放在一边，“我今天早上想了想，觉得我依旧处理不了对自己失控的恐惧，所以我就放弃了。”

“一定要说的话，就像是我有一盒冰淇淋，是很强迫症地刮着吃的。所以就算吃了一段时间表面也很平整。”

“但是突然有一天你跑过来从我的冰淇淋中间挖了一勺，我这个强迫症看着你挖出的坑难受得要命。”

“虽然我继续刮着吃总有一天可以吃到让冰淇淋重新变平，但是过程对我来说很痛苦也很累。”

“当然我也可以不做强迫症，以后挖着吃。这比上一条还难。”

“所以我决定干脆把冰淇淋送你了，想怎么挖随便你。反正你也不会挖着我的冰淇淋往别人嘴里喂，或者抱着它到处说‘我有周深的冰淇淋’。我觉得可以信任你接管我的冰淇淋。”

“这样说大概能明白吧？”

毛不易知道周深做出这个决定比他所用的冰淇淋比喻要难得多，真实的问题根本就和送给自己半盒冰淇淋不是一个尺度。

周深在自己面前放任他处理不了的恐惧，付诸的行动……几乎是将身心都交给自己了。

要说毛不易没有因此动容是不可能的，但他一时间组织不出语言回应周深。

周深似乎没有在意毛不易的沉默，只是伸手握住了他的手腕，“明白了就来帮我。”

先前没有用过按摩棒的时候还好，现在周深知道自己体内有这样一个东西是什么感觉之后更不敢对自己下手了。他张开腿跪立着将自己挂在毛不易身上，一只手带着毛不易拿着的按摩棒找到自己的穴口。

毛不易将按摩棒向自己体内推进时周深尝试着放松身体接受这种感觉。过程似乎没有他记忆中的那么难受，按摩棒的顶端碾过前列腺时他也只是将头往毛不易颈窝里埋了埋。这种感觉是可以被他列入“舒适”的范畴。

毛不易在将按摩棒全部推入后用手指点了点周深的后腰，“这次反应好很多，之前是不是太紧张了？”

“嗯，”周深的身体有些发软，他慢慢从毛不易怀抱中抽出跪坐到自己脚上，“上次一直绷着肌肉。”

“你那是自己把前列腺往按摩棒上按，”毛不易笑他。

周深瞪了他一眼，将托盘从自己身后拉到毛不易旁边，解开了自己浴袍的腰带。敞开的浴袍顺着他的肩膀滑下，周深将手抽出开始在自己胸前揉搓。

毛不易将托盘中打结的手铐和牵狗绳分开后抬头看到这一幕立刻移开了视线，“天呐，你这……”

“闭嘴，我才不要被你摸这里。”

毛不易埋着头从托盘里找出乳夹递给周深，“你在意的点真的好奇怪。”

周深给自己戴好乳夹时毛不易已经将牵狗绳扣上了项圈，正拿着项圈的两端等他，“我最不明白的是为什么铃铛在乳夹而不是项圈上。”

周深低下头配合毛不易帮他将项圈戴上，“项圈上有铃铛的是猫。”

“紧吗？紧的话拿下来扯扯？”毛不易将扣着皮绳的地方转到了周深喉结下方。

“你什么都扯扯，上次用乳夹你也扯扯。”

“那就是不紧，”毛不易指着托盘，“这三个你想什么顺序？”

“眼罩口枷手铐，”周深伸手转了转项圈。

“那你先面朝床吧，”毛不易拿着眼罩举在自己胸前，“等下找也找不到。”

周深艰难地挪动着自己的双腿，他每动一下都带动着按摩棒在自己体内搅动，“嘶……”

毛不易带着托盘跪立在他身后，为他戴上了眼罩。被剥夺的视觉和不稳的跪姿让周深有些失去平衡，他扶着床开始大口呼吸。

“我在，没事。”毛不易捏了捏周深的肩膀，“之前就想说了，你这样深呼吸会缺氧的。”

周深努力控制着自己的呼吸，待他稍微冷静一些后毛不易拿着口枷放在他唇边。周深张开嘴自己将口枷塞进嘴里，口枷的圆环抵着他的牙齿将他的嘴强行撑开，连吞咽的动作都很难完成。这样张嘴的动作似乎有些压迫到了气管，周深无奈只得微微仰起头。

“戴手铐了哦？”

“啊，”周深将手背到了身后。

毛不易将周深的双手铐住，捡起牵狗绳的末端将自己移到了床上。当他岔开腿坐在周深面前时他才意识到周深之前所说的任务想制造的既视感是什么意思。任务的指示细到了要求周深的手要被铐在身后，而毛不易得全程握着牵狗绳。看着周深被自己拴着跪在地上，蒙着眼睛，被迫张着嘴，手也被束缚在身后，身上像是写着“请享用”一样。

“啊嗯，”周深偏过头扯了扯牵狗绳后低下了头，“嗯。”

毛不易回过神来，想起自己该打开按摩棒的开关。他一手扶着周深的肩膀弯下腰，另一只手摸到了他的胯下找到了开关。

“啊……哈啊、嗯…………”周深的呼吸变得紊乱，不得不开始后仰着用嘴换气。毛不易伸手扶着他的后颈将他轻轻往自己的方向带，另一只手扶住了自己半硬的性器。

毛不易甚至可以感觉到周深喘息时吐出的气流和水气。在他的前端触到周深的嘴唇时，周深突然停下了喘息，用舌头将他的性器卷入口中。

毛不易看到这一幕觉得脑中炸得噼啪直响。周深的舌头贴着自己摩擦着，主动前倾着将自己越吞越深。随着他的动作之前吞咽不下的津液顺着口枷的边缘溢出，停在唇上亮晶晶的。

周深有些晕乎乎的。体内不断窜升的快感本来就让他没法好好呼吸了，口中含着毛不易的性器让他只能用鼻子呼吸，却又总会被自己抑制不住的闷哼打断。

好难受。

缺氧的感觉让他有些跪不稳，嘴巴被迫张开已经让他的下颚开始发疼了。性器压在舌头上的感觉让他本能地做出吞咽的动作，却因为闭不上嘴而白白浪费可以用来换气的两秒。

周深没法做出吮吸的动作，他明白要让毛不易高潮就这样舔舐还远远不够。他将毛不易吐出一些，深吸了一口气后前倾着将他含到了舌根。

“啊……深深……”他感觉到毛不易的手指插入了他的头发。

周深忍着想要吞咽的感觉让性器继续深入，在触及某个深度时他终于忍不住喉头一紧猛地退开，痛苦地喘着气。

深入时他听到了毛不易粗重的喘息，毛不易是喜欢的。

他用舌头包裹着毛不易的性器带着它在自己喉口小幅度顶弄着，在准备吞得更深时毛不易按着他的额头将他推开。

“呼…… 听话，别吞那么深。”

周深歪头躲开了毛不易的手，开始大幅度地摆动上身，将毛不易吞到舌根两次后突然停下，“呃嗯。”

“我自己来？”

“呃。”周深点头。

毛不易觉得自己硬得发疼。周深看起来浑身散发着色气。紊乱的呼吸和时不时漏出的呻吟，从嘴角流下的津液，从胸口到耳尖都泛着红的皮肤，还有他忍着不适皱着眉努力将自己吞得更深的样子。

他不知道多少次有过按着他在他口中抽插的冲动，但最终还是不忍心这么做。

但现在周深在邀请他。

他扶着周深的头开始在他口中小幅度抽送，周深轻哼一声微微低下了头，配合着他的节奏将他往喉口带。角度的变化让毛不易每一次顶入几乎都是碾着周深的舌头进去的，他忍不住加重了顶弄的力度。

周深吸气时发出了嘶鸣声，呼吸变得异常困难，他却还是随着毛不易的节奏用喉口挤压着他的性器。

他知道毛不易快要射了，流进口中带着腥气的前液开始变多，性器也在微微跳动着。毛不易也有些控制不住自己的喘息，腿根颤抖着。

“深深，”毛不易想起了周深先前说过的话，“哈啊…… 别含那么深了。”

周深没有理他，甚至在他减小动作的幅度后自己加大了幅度，有越吞越深的趋势。

毛不易根本没有精力阻止他，下身泛过猛烈的快感，颤抖着射了。

周深在毛不易结束高潮后才将他吐出。周深低下头活动着舌头想将口中的浊液导出。体内的按摩棒还工作着，他感觉自己已经被这东西弄得完全硬了。快感被按摩棒吊得不上不下，口鼻中又充斥着精液的味道，让周深有一种自己已经被玩坏了的感觉。

从高潮中缓过来的毛不易很快察觉到周深的处境，为他解开了口枷。毛不易一手抽了几张纸巾捂在周深嘴上让他处理口中的浊液，另一只手关掉了按摩棒的开关。

在他拆掉周深身上的道具后，周深还闭着眼撑在地上喘气。

“深深？”毛不易将周深扶起来靠在自己身上，“没事吧？”

“帮我，”周深从他怀里抬起头睁开眼睛，“毛毛，帮帮我。”

这是毛不易第一次见到周深充满情欲的眼睛。他的眼神有些失焦，眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角也泛着红。

毛不易将周深翻了个身，坐着自己腿间，背靠着自己的胸膛。他揽住周深的腰，一手包裹住了顶端吐着前液的性器。

周深随着他手中的套弄瘫软在他怀里，口中漏出细碎的呻吟。

原来他喜欢温和的，毛不易上下活动着自己的手腕想。

渐渐周深变得有些食髓知味，“毛毛……”

毛不易明白了周深的暗示，加快了手下的速度，拇指抚上敏感的顶端打转。他感觉到周深的身体渐渐开始颤抖、绷紧。

他突然意识到这是他们第一次在任务外做这样的接触，搂着周深的手臂不禁收紧了一些。

周深在某次套弄下仰着头高潮了。迷茫中他被毛不易抱进了浴缸，等热水漫过自己小腹时才渐渐清醒过来。

“这个情节在小说和同人文里很危险，”他靠着毛不易说。

“我还没那么禽兽。”

“那就好。我跟你说我还没刷牙，你敢怎么样我就往这个水里漱口。”

“这个水里也有你的。”

“那算了。”

等下。

“要死了我刚才没漱口就吞口水了！！！！！！！！！”

DAY 5 - FIN.


	6. DAY 6

毛不易依然觉得周深不太好。

周深在任务后明明有去浴室自己解决的选择，却偏偏要他帮忙。并不是说当时的周深站不起来或者走不动了，但他连挣扎都没挣扎一下，就像是解决这件事的权利在毛不易手上一样。

_“我觉得可以信任你接管我的冰淇淋。”_

毛不易脑中突然闪过这句话。

不，不对。

不管周深再怎么信任他，他也不能就这样接管。周深这是下意识地认为与性相关的决定都应该交给他了。毛不易认为这种信任和交付是病态的，周深下定决心要放弃自己拿不住的破罐子的时候砸到他自己了。

直接跟周深说？会被误解成自己讨厌他吧。如果是逼迫周深变得更加主动或者敢于拒绝自己可能会更合适，但问题就在于周深的主动似乎就是主动将控制权交给自己，而要让周深在自己不参与的情况下自己动好像也不符合一直以来的任务要求。至于逼他拒绝自己——周深目前对自己的容忍度太高了，真的要拒绝可能就是某些时候应该忽略的求饶……

但是如果放任不管的话周深的状态可能就回不去了。这种极端情况下一旦形成依赖性就会变得非常牢固，重新独立出来的过程会很痛苦。

毛不易不是什么心理咨询师，他觉得周深的状态超出了他能够做出正向引导的范围。

……

周深觉得他但凡是个小姐姐事情也不会变得这么恐怖。

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】在【实验体A】手掌厚度超过2cm的部位钉上钉子**

**任务2：【实验体A】使用道具向【实验体B】采取精液，过程中不得刺激【实验体B】的阴茎**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

“这是真实存在的吗？”周深勾选完任务后按着自己的小腹，“这还不属于天赋异禀的范畴？”

“呃，硬要说的话前列腺液里也是有少量精子的……”毛不易脸色也不太好，“不过，好像，技术够好或者有足够练习的话，是可以，做到的，吧。”

“是你技术好还是我有足够练习？”

毛不易推了推眼镜，“交换室来的搅屎棍比较猛。”

“……你知道我受不了那个。”

“说明我们小周老师比较敏感，容易爽到。”毛不易边说边战术性后退。

“你现在不贫血，伤口也早就结痂了，我敢打你了，”周深露出人畜无害的微笑。

“你这是恼羞成怒，而且是你自己说就当探索新世界的。”

“我现在发现了，不是我在探索新世界，是新世界在探索我。”周深盘腿坐回床上叹了口气，“你回来，我不打你。”

毛不易也知道周深并不是真的生气，便走到他身边坐下。

“借我抱一下，”周深凑近环住毛不易的腰，将脸贴在他胸口，“我不喜欢那样。”

“我知道，”毛不易抚摸着他的背，“对不起。”

“别跟我道歉，是我不想你的手被钉钉子。”

“可是我也不想你觉得痛苦。”

“没有觉得痛苦，”周深在毛不易胸口蹭了蹭，“按你的说法那叫爽。”

“那叫吃多了撑得难受，之前说的是逗你。”

“你至少配合给我洗脑一下那种感觉不糟糕。”

“抱歉…… 我没想到你这么害怕这个，”毛不易揉了揉周深的头发，“下次还是换我的任务好不好？”

“不要，我会习惯的，做多了就会少敏感一点吧？”

“你有没有想过你这段时间几乎是一天一次？”

“……我年轻力壮吃好喝好肾脏健康。”

“那也不代表……”

“早上有好好举旗。”

“那没事了，”毛不易突然觉得自己又做回了护士，“总之你这次也试着放松吧，昨天放松了就感觉比之前好很多不是吗？”

“说实话有点难，但是我会尝试的，”周深叹了口气放开毛不易，挪到摄像头下挥了挥手，“嗨，如果不耗费点数的话能给双之前的医用手套吗，灌肠工具也行，都有的话最好了。”

“噗，”毛不易被周深生无可恋的样子逗笑了，“你真的好在意搅屎棍。”

“你不觉得超恶心吗？”周深转过身摆出痛苦面具，“你看任务描述里拍的道具的图，跟之前用的根本就不是一个尺寸。我要是不扩张肯定会死在床上的，但是谁愿意不戴手套就把手往人肛门里塞？你要是敢说你愿意我就敢剁你的手。”

“你这么一说…… 真的很恶心……”

“是的，一想到这个我已经顾不上怕按摩棒本身了。”

“但是他们真的能听到吗……”

电视屏幕亮了。

**灌肠工具与医用手套将与任务道具一同送往交换室。**

周深指着电视，“你看，听到了。”

……

在拒绝毛护士的帮助后周深一个人提着灌肠工具进了浴室。说不怂是假的，不过灌肠总比手上有味道好。

就像没有人会觉得把沾过粪便的手冲一冲就能干净了一样，纯粹的生理盐水也不是灌肠最好的选择，但聊胜于无。

在他进浴室前毛不易给他啰哩啰嗦了好久，从注射器要推多快，到导管要插多深全都说了一遍。

周深突然开始好奇护士到底是一种什么样的工作。他们所在的环境会不可避免地见到人最虚弱甚至最难堪的一面。很多学医学和护理相关的总说自己心里有爱，想要帮助别人，但是日复一日地见到这样的人，内心真的不会变得麻木吗？会不会有一天这些病人都从“需要帮助的人”变成了“需要照顾的一块肉”？

自己最后也会从“周深”变成“任务对象”吗？

周深灌肠后出来时看到毛不易穿着睡衣捧着手机趴在床上，看手势应该是在玩2048。

“还好吗？”毛不易放下了手机。

“没有我想象的难受。”

周深爬上床从托盘中奇形怪状的按摩棒里找出了润滑和手套，对着愣了很久。

“你想自己来吗？”毛不易看出了他的犹豫，“任务没有说你不能给自己扩张。”

周深听了反而将东西往毛不易手里一塞，“我不敢，我觉得超恐怖。拜托毛护士了。”

让周深自主做些什么的尝试失败了，不过毛不易也没对能成功抱有多大希望。毛不易只能通过多问这类问题让周深意识到选择权其实在他那里。

毛不易也没想要周深摆出取前列腺液一类的姿势，见周深躺下后曲起了腿便没多说什么。毛不易左看右看，往他屁股下垫了条毛巾。

周深撑起自己看了看毛不易，“这么夸张？”

毛不易戴上手套，正往手上挤润滑，“多用点没什么不好，用少了怕你疼。而且，”他抬头看了周深一眼，“刺激前列腺会弄出很多前列腺液。”

周深应了一声躺了回去，拉过一个枕头抱着挡住了自己的上半身和脸。他突然想起来他们从来没有在做这种接触时见过对方的脸。不过周深也不想让毛不易看到自己的样子，他希望自己能和“毛不易的任务对象”保持距离。

毛不易坐在周深身侧，低头盯着周深抱着枕头的手。他隐约觉得周深不希望自己多看他，所以也只是靠触觉找到了他的穴口。

“放松。”

穴口的肌肉比毛不易预料的要放松，大约是周深反复灌肠的结果。第一根手指没什么阻碍就能进去了。光滑的医用手套使毛不易的动作变得轻松，也包裹住了他的指甲，防止他不小心弄伤周深。

周深在他尝试探入第二根手指时不安地动了动，这差不多就是之前使用的按摩棒的尺寸了。毛不易轻轻按压着肠道前壁处的腺体，尝试分散一些周深的注意力。他将周深夹起的腿压下，活动着手腕。

毛不易听不到周深的呼吸声，他的双手也只是普通的抱着枕头——这应该是件好事，至少代表他目前还比较放松。

第三根手指的指尖探入时周深颤了颤，却还是逼着自己放松下来。毛不易蹭下空余的手上的手套，握住了周深的手。

“别怕，”他捏了捏周深的手，“一样的。”

周深没有回应他，只是握紧了他的手。

在加入第三根手指后周深似乎怎么也没法放松了，就算毛不易停下动作也会感觉自己的手指在被一阵一阵地挤压着。

“没事了，不会再加了。”毛不易用拇指摩擦着周深的手背，“难受吗？”

“你先别动……”枕头下传来闷闷的声音。

“好。”

在等待周深适应的时间里毛不易放空了自己的思绪。他有些不敢思考他们的现状，周深乖顺地承受他的入侵从来都不是他们预想会发生的事。

“可以了，”周深从枕头下露出一双眼睛，“就算我等会开始哭也不要理我。你宽容我我们明天就没饭吃了。”

毛不易看着周深紧紧攥住枕头的手，“对不起。”

“不要跟我道歉，是我愿意的。”

“嗯。”

毛不易抽出自己的手，摘下手套放进了托盘的一角。托盘里的几根按摩棒看上去都不是很友好，不是弧度看上去很要命就是布满了可怕的纹路。他最后还是选了一根表面光滑，形状有些像积分符号的按摩棒。

按摩棒与金属托盘碰撞的声音似乎勾起了周深的紧张，毛不易在将润滑往按摩棒上抹时听到他做了一个有些颤抖的深呼吸。在按摩棒的顶端抵住穴口时，周深绷起了腰腹的肌肉。

毛不易用手盖住他的小腹缓缓按摩着，“听话，放松。”

周深又做起了深呼吸，随着每一次吐气毛不易都可以感觉到掌下的身体放松了一些。他握住按摩棒圆润的手柄向穴口施力，没什么障碍就推入了一些。毛不易没有急着将按摩棒全部没入，而是小幅度地在穴口抽插着，每次多送入一点点。

毛不易扩张得很仔细，控制按摩棒的力道也算温柔，没有给周深带来任何疼痛。但周深觉得按摩棒一点一点深入自己的感觉太难熬了。他从来没有纳入过这么大的物什，按摩棒碾过每一寸黏膜的感觉都清晰得可怕。

“毛毛…… 别这样，进来。”周深用腿蹭了蹭毛不易握着按摩棒的手。

毛不易停下了抽送的动作，开始将按摩棒缓慢地推入。在向前弯曲的顶端碾过前列腺时，周深再一次并起了腿，“唔……”

“是这里吗？”毛不易将按摩棒抽出一些，对着一处按压着。

“嗯…… 再深一点点。”

毛不易在深入一些后周深微微挺了挺腰，又在他开始顶着这点小幅度抽送时无法控制地软在床上，性器却渐渐挺立起来。

周深有些恍惚，快感像夏天温暖的海水一样包裹着他，缠绵的水流卷着他越沉越深。

毛不易渐渐加大了动作的幅度和力度，周深也呻吟着扭腰配合他的动作。毛不易不愿意过度刺激他，快感堆积的过程非常漫长，但周深享受这样的感觉。

性器前端溢出的前液滑落到周深的小腹上，随着他腹部肌肉的收缩泛着水光。毛不易很难不去注意这一点，因为这样的一具身体实在是好看。

周深一直没有表现出抗拒或挣扎，呻吟声在不断拔高。长时间的动作让毛不易的手有些酸痛，但他没有想要打开按摩棒的开关解放自己。他更希望周深能在自己能承受的刺激下高潮。

与前两次被进入的感觉不同，这一次的快感是温和的，不会让周深想要缩成一团或者逃走。他能感觉到毛不易对自己的小心翼翼。他的快感被毛不易一点一点推高，其它的感官似乎都消失了，只剩下小腹深处被不断按摩的一点。

快感像潮水一样冲刷着他的身体，在周深感觉到自己骨盆的肌肉开始不断收缩时，他才意识到自己高潮了。

就算毛不易抽出了按摩棒，快感也没有消失。高潮的余韵在他体内徘徊着，引诱着他索取更多。

“毛毛……”周深找到了毛不易搭在自己身上的手，勾住了他的指尖。

“嗯，”毛不易捏了捏周深的手，“有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”

周深从枕头下露出脸来，“先讲好的。”

“你学会前列腺高潮了。”

“那么坏消息就是我没射。”

“嗯，我们得继续。你还好吗？”

“你那么迁就我，我不好都对不起你——我超好。”

“可能还要再做得狠一点，真的没事吗？”

“你就当是给颗枣再扇我一巴掌，”周深别过头不看毛不易，“我不挨这一下我们明天都要饿肚子。”

“你喜欢刚才那样的？”

“嗯，”周深提了提枕头，又把脸藏了回去。

周深可能没有自觉，但是毛不易知道自己帮他做得很慢很小心。不提没被打开的开关，他甚至都没有特意去找角度，只是在前列腺附近拿着按摩棒直来直去而已。也正是因为这样，他花了近乎半个小时才让周深高潮。

他有很多“再狠一点”的余地，但他害怕少了会再次失败，多了会让周深过份难受。

而且——如果在原因完全是自己的情况下让周深开始哭泣或者挣扎，毛不易很难下定决心这么做。

毛不易伸向托盘的手最终搭在了托盘边缘，他盯了那盘东西良久也没有再动。

他收回手叹了口气，在转头看周深时发现对方也露了一双眼睛在看他。

“操我，”他听到周深说，“把我操哭。”

毛不易别过头，“说骚话没用。”

“明明有用，你猛吸了一口气。”

“那是因为被你雷到了。”

“毛不易我劝你认清自己的立场赶紧动手，你不动手我就跪下来求你。”

“你哪学来这么多奇奇怪怪的。”

“我那么努力给你制造动机你领一下情好不好你这个木头！”周深侧过身曲起膝盖顶了顶毛不易。

“第二个还稍微有点用，第一个从你嘴里说出来太吓人了。”

“毛老师太温柔了没有施虐欲，”周深开始扒拉毛不易的手，“但是你要知道明天没饭吃也是虐待我。”

“我知道……”

“拜托你了嘛，这个任务我又没法自己做。”周深干脆爬起来坐在毛不易对面，“不会太糟糕的，嗯？你对我狠一点，我们速战速决然后睡觉。我被弄哭不会有什么心理创伤，撅着屁股求你才会。”

毛不易没想到自己会变成被劝着继续任务的一方。明明压力更大的是周深，自己却一直需要他帮着做心理建设。这未免对周深有些不公平。

“明白了，”毛不易伸手将托盘拉近，“你自己挑一个。”

毛不易是猜周深还是会选个看起来斯文一点的按摩棒的，根本没想到他一下手就拿起一个有宽螺纹的。

“你确定？”毛不易的表情有些崩坏，“这么狠？”

“我们不是要贯彻落实速战速决的战略方针吗？”周深将按摩棒递给他，“而且是你叫我选的。”

“那你等下别哭……好像是不可能的。”毛不易打开润滑液的盖子直接往按摩棒上淋，“天呐这种不用很多润滑会痛的吧？”

“我要是开始哭就别理我。”周深抱着枕头躺了回去。

“……知道了。我突然想起来，”毛不易有些纠结地看了看周深，“如果保持刺激的话前列腺高潮可以持续十多分钟，期间再射精的话你可能真的会受不了。再高潮的话要我停下吗？”

“十分钟？！”周深拉下枕头瞪大了眼睛，“也就是说如果刚才你没注意到我在高潮我就会在这瘫十分钟？！”

“嗯，我不知道你是不是还想要所以就停了。”

“……这次就别停吧，”周深又把脸藏了回去，“贯彻落实速战速决的战略方针。”

周深觉得自己选了那根按摩棒是玩大发了。前列腺高潮后那种对快感的贪婪也势必会表现在自己的敏感程度上，在毛不易将按摩棒全部推入时他就已经手脚发软了。

他没料到的是毛不易在缓慢抽送几次后就加快了速度，每次顶入时还压着按摩棒往他的肠道前壁碾。

“啊……！ 哼嗯…… 毛、毛毛……”周深的腿根颤抖着，“慢一点…… 唔……… 我…啊啊………”

毛不易无视了周深的请求，把自己移到了周深腿间，用身体挡开了他收拢的双腿。他空余的手探到了周深的阴囊下，轻轻按压着会阴。

周深呜咽着有些喘不过气，就算将压住脸的枕头拿开也没法帮他从不受控的呼吸中多汲取一些氧气。按摩棒的纹路反复折磨着他的前列腺，偏偏毛不易还要抵着他的敏感点碾。被按压着的会阴似乎也压迫到了体内的腺体，让周深感觉无处可逃。强烈的刺激占据着他的神经，几乎要分不清那到底是不是快感。

毛不易的动作却越来越用力，几乎要在周深的小腹上顶出形状。挺立许久的性器涨得紫红，跳动着吐出一股股清液，顺着湿漉漉的腹部往下淌。毛不易按压周深会阴的手来到按摩棒手柄处的开关，犹豫多次后还是按了下去。

微弱的机械声传来，毛不易的手也被震得有些发麻。周深发出了近乎哭喊的声音，小腹和双腿都剧烈地颤抖着。

“毛毛…… 呜…… 不行………… 哈啊…… 我做不到，呜呜…… 毛毛，我做不到……”

周深痛苦地抽着气，嘴里含含糊糊地喊着毛不易的名字，求他停下。

毛不易咬紧了牙，握着按摩棒的手开始颤抖。强行憋着眼泪让呼吸也变得疼痛而困难。自己正在使周深痛苦的感觉无比强烈。他好几次在抽出按摩棒时想要将它拿出丢到一边，但他也明白自己这么做会使周深忍受的这一切白费，他们必须重新再来。

哭泣声慢慢减弱，却并不是因为周深习惯了这样的刺激，而是他在被逼上高潮后无力到发不出声音。到了这个地步毛不易也没想要停下了，他知道接下来每多一秒对周深来说都是煎熬。

空余的手回到了会阴处按压着，时不时用手指推一推垂下的阴囊。

周深射了——不如说是精液一股股从性器涌出。毛不易抽出按摩棒关掉，躺到了他旁边。

周深的呼吸又浅又急，双眼紧闭着。在感觉到身边的床垫凹陷后，他像幼兽一般依偎过去。

他用微弱而沙哑的声音念着毛不易的名字，毛不易抱住了他，按揉着他的后颈。

DAY 6 - FIN.


	7. DAY 7

周深又起不来了。

毛不易在看到周深把自己捂进被子的时候以为他又被自己的大脑逼着逃避现实了。但在早餐送到后，床上的一大团被子突然开始左右晃动。

“啊—— 好香啊可是我不想起床————”

好像还挺精神。

“你起来吃了再睡嘛，这是你自己的劳动成果诶。”

“我不要……”

“哇这个生煎好香哦，鱼片粥也好好吃。”

“啊————————”

“你怎么了？肾虚？感觉身体被掏空？”

“不是，”周深猛得掀开被子，“我昨天晚上梦到了我年少无知的时候被女同学按着看的BL文学。”

“那个攻给受扩张完把手往他嘴里塞啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“间接吃屎跟你起不来有什么关系。”

“我受到了巨大的心理创伤，起不来了。”

“我看你精神得很。”

“好吧其实是我在后悔对你讲骚话。”

“……不要再说了，太可怕了。你就该天天戴那口衔。”

“你明明馋我嗓子还要我戴口衔。”

“口衔又不妨碍你叫。”

“……没想到你是这样的人。”

“是是是，”毛不易故意幅度很大地将筷子伸进周深的餐盘，“你的生煎看起来很好吃。”

“你住手！！！！我起来了！！！！！”

周深吃完早餐后坐到沙发上，加入了毛不易放空的行列。

毛不易其实并不是在放空，从看到周深露着白花花两条腿就跑去刷牙的时候，他满脑子就都是前夜任务时周深喊他名字的声音了。

对他施予痛苦的是自己，被他寻求安慰的还是自己。

毛不易有些不敢接受这样的信任。他害怕周深这么做只是想要有一个精神依托，而不是真的对他有这样的信任。

但他明白不管是哪一个他都必须负担起这份信任，这是他以伤害周深身心来免除自己皮肉之苦的代价。

“还好吗？”毛不易扭头看了看周深，“有没有不舒服？”

“我没事，就是腿有点酸，”周深在顺着沙发一点一点往下滑，蹭起的衣服下摆露出了一小段腰。

“……新世界探索得怎么样？”

“我觉得是可以推荐给你试试的程度。”

“好东西大家分享？”

“嗯哼。”

“我希望你这不是毒奶我。”

周深在快要滑到地上时终于爬起来坐好，“要是奶中了我会帮你挑搅屎棍的。”

“你觉得我会让你帮我挑吗？你看你昨天挑的是个什么？”毛不易露出了嫌弃的表情。

“说不定明天我们就是握过同一根螺纹搅屎棍的交情了。”

“那一定是发任务的人嘲讽我们‘七日情侣’玩得失败。”

“没办法，太熟了，”周深撇了撇嘴，“我们玩了跟没玩差不多。”

“确实，除了性相关的话题聊得多了一些好像也没什么变化，但那完全是因为任务。”

“我之前跟你说不要取消的时候确实是头脑一热，”周深扯过一个靠枕抱住，“但是我到现在都没想明白我有没有在喜欢你。”

“你说的是主动喜欢还是被动喜欢？”

“被动喜欢。这种环境下心理因素太多了很难判断。”

“你这都告诉我？”

“反正我要是真的喜欢你你也不会怎么样，你看上去像是很会处理这种事情的人，”周深低头扣着靠枕的线头，“而且这种事情可以出去以后再解决。”

“真是拿你没办法……”毛不易从周深手里救出线头，“把话说开了好难聊天。吊桥效应我肯定是跟你一起的，要是出去以后还有感觉的话我们就认真试试吧。”

“……话说开了明明会好聊天，你好奇怪。”周深放开了靠枕，“我之前觉得就算我们四肢健全地出去也再也不会主动见面了，如果能继续做朋友或者更进一步的话真的很好。”

“你都变相跟我表白了我当然得说话小心点。”

“你好烦啊不是说了我还没想明白嘛！！”周深开始啪嗒啪嗒跺脚，“而且你说话也没小心啊。”

“那我这不是失败了嘛，”毛不易耸了耸肩，“没办法，太熟了。”

“太难了，”周深趴在沙发上够另一端的遥控器，“来看看我们能不能拥有握过同一根螺纹搅屎棍的交情。”

“都说了不要那根！”

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】在【实验体A】手掌厚度超过2cm的部位钉上钉子**

**任务2：【实验体A】与【实验体B】互相进行刺激，采取精液**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

“……”

“确实被嘲讽‘七日情侣’玩得失败了，”毛不易的嘴角抽了抽。

“明明是给了我一个机会把毛老师玩弄于股掌之间。”

“你好可怕。”

周深勾选任务后将遥控器丢到一边，“你不是馋我嗓子吗？多好的机会。”

“这是在提议一起做？”

“我主动提供福利你还不要，”周深靠着沙发伸懒腰，露出一截小腹，“轮流来的话我才不会叫几声给您助兴。”

“这样做完这个任务我们四舍五入算是做过了。”

“反正任务2的走向也是我们两做爱吧？”

“噗，也是，”毛不易笑了，“这句话你之前也说过，当时是一副壮士断腕的表情。”

“嗯，我现在觉得是毛老师的话就可以。”

“我有时候在想，”毛不易移开了视线，“如果跟你一起进实验的不是我，你也会变成现在这样吗？”

“……不知道，但是现在在这里的是你。”周深坐正了面对着毛不易，“我觉得不是所有人都能与最合适的人成为朋友或者爱人的，也不是合适的人从一开始就是合适的。一连串的因果塑造了一个人，然后两个人相遇，相识，一起经历因果，然后决定是不是想要继续相处下去。”

“可能某个平行宇宙中和我一起进来的不是你。可能我们会一起出去，可能我会在A的位置上，可能我会死在这里，可能我会一个人出去，可能出去以后我就不再是我了，我不知道。”

“但是和我一起来的是你。我们正在走向一个……比较好的结果。没有什么你死我活，精神崩溃，断胳膊断腿之类的。我们在尝试互相照顾，甚至约好出去以后要再见。除了从来没有进来过，或者有人把我们救出去了，我想不到比这更好的可能。”

“如果我在进来前再脆弱一点，你不是现在这样温柔的人，我们不是那么好的朋友，我们可能都没法走到这一步。”

“我不知道你思考这个问题的时候是在担心什么，但是我很幸运和我一起进来的是你。”

“我对你有吊桥效应或者有感觉也不是因为我们有性接触，只是因为你很好而已。”

周深挪到毛不易身边，将头探到他面前微笑，“有让你少担心一点吗？”

“嗯，谢谢你，”毛不易捞过周深将他抱住，“但是你话好多。”

周深将下巴搁在毛不易肩上，“就是要把你说懵，然后不要想那么多。”

“你能说出这么多来说明你想得也很多。”

“是我口才比较好。”

“嗯，口才太好了，听众非常感动。”

“感动就好。”

“晚上？”

“嗯。”

……

毛不易和周深穿着浴袍坐在床上面面相觑。

“这怎么办，我们排排坐？”

“我左手不会。”

“好巧，我也是。”

“……面对面站着或者跪立的话我有点够不到。”

“谢谢，有被侮辱到。”

“我坐着你站着你又够不到了。”

“谢谢，侮辱性极强。”

毛不易岔开腿拍了拍自己腿间的空隙，“要不你坐进来。”

“你这是拼刺刀的姿势吧，”周深嘀咕着坐到毛不易腿间，双腿夹住他的腰，“这样？”

“嗯，来吧。”

先前的几次经验让毛不易对周深喜欢的方式有了些了解，很容易就弄得他开始轻喘。但周深却有些不得要领地套弄着毛不易的性器，在快感的冲刷下手也有些无力。毛不易被周深惹到硬得发疼，欲望却一直没能得到抒解。

“呼…… 深深，”毛不易带着周深的手触碰自己的系带和龟头边缘，“这里。”

周深的手很柔软，轻握在性器顶端揉搓着。害羞使他的掌心有些发烫。他闭着眼偏过头，有些不敢看毛不易。

毛不易前倾一些抱住周深，将他的头带到自己肩上，顺着他的脊椎摩挲。周深空余的手搭上了毛不易的后颈，转过头吻他的脖子。

做爱真是一件危险的事情，周深在感受到毛不易脖颈搏动的温度时想。只要他想，就可以在这时轻易地咬碎毛不易喉咙的软骨，撕裂他的气管。他也可以在毛不易高潮失神时掐住他的颈动脉，只要三秒就可以让他失去意识。但是毛不易将自己暴露给了他，毫不掩饰地向他反馈着自己的感受。

毛不易突然加重了手下的力度，激得周深绷紧了腰。

“唔啊…… 毛毛………” 周深不禁收拢了手指，引来毛不易一声闷哼。

毛不易吻了吻周深还带着些水汽的发顶，“深深。”

周深有些迷茫地扬起了脸，两人鼻尖相触，交换着呼吸。

毛不易贴着周深的嘴角用气声问，“可以吗？”

他感觉到唇下的嘴角微微勾起，紧接着便触到一片柔软。周深有些生涩地啄吻着他，睫毛微微颤动。

毛不易收紧了搂着周深的手臂，加深了这个吻。

手下的性器开始搏动，毛不易却停止了套弄的动作开始缓缓揉搓。周深从吻中抽出，不满地哼哼着。

“等等我，”毛不易抚摸着周深后颈的皮肤。

周深被吊得难受，泄愤似的大幅度套弄，打着转摩擦着毛不易的顶端。

毛不易的喘息声渐渐加重，也重新开始套弄周深的性器。

一高一低的呻吟交缠着，他们在彼此怀里喘息、颤抖、攀上高潮。

两人掌心的浊液被抹在不知是谁的浴袍上，他们赤裸着相拥而眠。

没有人去探究那个吻是对是错，因何而起。或许他们只是都需要一个港湾。

DAY 7 - FIN.


	8. DAY 8

毛不易睡得很浅，且每次醒来看着怀里的人都有些不知所措。

这样真的好吗？

除了下意识将性相关的决定都交给自己以外，毛不易觉得周深似乎还有些什么别的不对劲。

**_斯德哥尔摩综合症_ ** 。

毛不易脑中突然闪过这个词。

虽然自己并没有在绑架周深，但从周深的角度来说自己的行为关系到他们是否能获得第二天的食物，以及他们是否能够获得离开所需要的点数。

他也不止一次提出自己可以杀了他。

周深觉得自己的命完全在毛不易手里。

_对他施予痛苦的是自己，被他寻求安慰的还是自己。_

自己同时是加害者和施惠者。

这是一种情绪依附，人会在受威胁的情况下靠近身边最“强大”的人来增加自己生存的可能性。

人是可以被驯养的。

所以人质会爱上绑匪，所以周深对自己会有异样的情愫。

从头到尾根本就没有什么吊桥效应，他自己也没有。

只有周深的斯德哥尔摩。

毛不易很早就开始担心周深的心理状态了。周深目前的理智和情感有些割裂，从第一天他算毛不易的血容量开始，他选择任务时就总是理智考虑哪个任务的长期伤害比较小。毛不易明白周深这是在自己给自己施加被动心理，但就算是这样他在任务时还是会在心理上受到伤害。

目前较为稳定的环境下或许会隐藏一些问题，但离开实验后就是另一回事了。

如果周深离开实验后需要寻求帮助的话，实验期间发生的事非常难以启齿，能够求助的对象也就只有自己而已。但就像周深之前说的，他们很有可能在出去以后就再也不主动见面了，这种情况下周深会拒绝向自己求助。

自己必须在确认周深没事前看住他。

周深不喜欢麻烦别人。毛不易需要周深认为自己可以“理所当然地向毛不易倾诉”，而不是“迫不得已向毛不易倾诉”或者选择自己消化。

毛不易能想到的唯一的办法就是尽快与他建立坚固的关系。

从前一天开始毛不易就开始利用周深自称的“吊桥效应”，顺着他的意思做一些事了。

因为周深说了暧昧的话，所以他提出出去以后与周深“试试”。

因为周深吻了他的脖子，所以他主动向周深询问了一个吻。

当然他也有另一个自私的原因，他没法忍受自己对周深单方面做任务的时候的那种侮辱他的罪恶感。他想要在未来类似的任务中有一个立场，认为自己“有权利”这么做。

现在他多了一个要继续这么做的理由，他需要让周深自己渐渐从这段畸形的感情中走出来。他们可以像正常的情侣一样和平分手，而周深只会觉得，是他们不合适而已。

然后自己在确认周深的生活能够步上正轨后，作为周深与这个实验唯一的联系，会自然地淡出周深的生活。

这样这个实验对周深的影响就可以真正消失了。

周深太没有安全感了，他是不会在确认别人对自己没有感情的情况下付出自己的感情的。他在等毛不易给他一个答案，而毛不易偏偏给了他一个暧昧的答案。

前一天毛不易问周深，如果与他进入实验的不是自己，他会不会也会变成现在的样子。其实毛不易想知道的并不是周深会不会同样的喜欢上另一个实验对象，而是会不会被保护得更好。

毛不易不知道自己以“确认周深没事”为由与他在一起是不是正确，但这是他认为自己能唯一能为周深做的事情了。毛不易自认是爱他的，但可能不完全是周深期望的那种爱。

也可能想不明白的其实是毛不易自己。

但不管怎么样，他需要做的也只是去爱周深而已。

……

周深早餐后趴在床上盯着茶几发呆。每餐后的十几分钟是他和毛不易固定的放空时间，但这天两人已经放空了近半小时了。

他突然有些不知道该怎么面对毛不易。一是他确实不会谈恋爱，二是他一看到毛不易就会想起前夜的情形，没几秒就会开始头顶冒烟。

前几日微微有些势头的某些身体问题在前日下午终于开始影响到周深的日常生活了，为此他在晚饭前就去洗了澡。冷水澡。

并不是毛不易所担心的纵欲过度——一天一次根本就算不上是纵欲。恰恰相反，周深觉得自己有了些性瘾的趋势。

应该是身体在努力适应这样的频率，毕竟周深其实并不想要这么多性，也从没有过这么频繁地清理存粮。

怎么办，要告诉毛毛吗？

告诉他似乎也没什么用。性瘾总要戒，瞒着他的话还可以多一个忍住的理由。

那就不告诉了。

他们还没有看任务。一想到任务周深的身体就开始兴奋，因此他也没有主动去开电视。理智与身体博弈的过程很痛苦，越是知道自己在与欲望博弈，这股欲望的存在感就越强。

周深从没想过自己会开始期待任务。但他开始需要这些任务了——他需要以任务为由来安抚自己的身体。

不能更糟了。

周深的视线被移动的东西吸引，他看着毛不易伸了个懒腰，拿起遥控器走到他身边坐下。

毛不易揉了揉周深的脑袋，手却被他拉走。周深翻过身抱着毛不易的半个胳膊继续发呆。

“看看任务？”毛不易用被抓住的手戳了戳周深。

真是不想要什么来什么。“嗯。”

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】在【实验体A】手掌厚度超过2cm的部位钉上钉子**

**任务2：【实验体B】使用肛门与【实验体A】进行性交至双方射精，期间【实验体B】需穿着指定服装**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

周深叹了口气，“我赌午饭的果汁是情趣内衣。”

“那我赌是女装好了，”毛不易勾选了任务。

“你这样会失去你的果……啊，”周深从毛不易手中拿过遥控器点开了任务简介，“终究是错付了。”

“女装总没有情趣内衣羞耻，”毛不易拍了拍他，“而且我们大白球老师已经穿遍各大品牌的各大女装了。”

“这种黑睡裙只有幺蛾子会穿吧，”周深一巴掌拍回去，“而且不是大白球是背包客。”

“你都叫幺蛾子了还不让我喊大白球。”

电视屏幕突然一闪，

**灌肠工具、医用手套与安全套将与任务道具一同送往交换室。**

“……看来我不用变成人形自走搅屎棍了。”

“我一开始想着你要是没套戴的话我会很贴心地在完事以后帮你剁了的，尿路感染就不好了。”

“虽然我也不是那么想拿自己给你的肠道菌群取样，但也不至于剁了吧。”

“你知道有研究发现肠道菌群跟自闭症有关系吗？”

“听说了，但是你不自闭。”

“你要是拿任何有机物给我的肠道菌群取样我就自闭。”

“你放心，不会的。”

……

周深最终还是没交出午饭的果汁——因为这天中午给的是乳酸菌饮料。严格来说他拿不存在的东西做了赌注，不过他也不觉得毛不易真的会拿他的果汁。

在某次毛不易盯着水壶烧水的时候周深又感觉到了小腹升腾起的欲望。

周深窝到床上抱着一个枕头缩成一团。其实这种感觉并不是难以忍受，像前日一样冲点冷水也能很快缓解。问题就在于他变得鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。毛不易就站在他和浴室中间，他实在是不敢就这样往那边走。

怎么会变成这样呢。

周深能够感觉到自己的身体在一天比一天失控，目前为止毛不易将他的这些失控都处理得很好，也没有给他任何压力。但是这次不一样，他必须自己面对了，毛不易帮不了他。

怎么会变成这样呢。

前些日子他说任务的布置“是想做出性奴的即视感”明明只是随口一说，现在他觉得自己真的被戴上了项圈，被名为“性”的锁链拴住了。

好累啊。虽然毛不易每次都尽可能地让他舒服了，但是从心底他还是不想要的。

毛不易泡好茶转过身时发现周深在床上团成了一个球。

“深深？”毛不易放下杯子坐到了他身边，“怎么了？肚子疼？”

周深摇了摇头。毛不易有些担心地拨开了他的刘海，发现周深正闭着眼流泪。

这是他第一次在任务外见周深哭。他的表情很放松，连眉头都没有皱起来，若不是湿润的眼角和床单上的水迹根本看不出来他在哭。

太安静了，安静得让人心疼。

周深抓住了他的手，依然没有说话。

真是可笑。毛不易坐到自己身边时周深心里的那些恐惧和绝望就消失了，就像自己本就该在毛不易在的时候有这种欲望一样。

被项圈压迫的感觉消失了，只是因为锁链被放到最松，只是因为毛不易在自己身边。

只是因为锁链的另一端是毛不易。

当然这不是毛不易的错。是这个实验哄着自己戴上项圈，又把锁链交给毛不易的。

毛不易也只好拿着。就算他放开了手中的锁链也不能将自己的项圈解开。

好累。

周深睡着了。毛不易看着他有些不知所措，他不知道为什么周深突然就变成那样了。他躺到周深身后抱着他睡下。

“还有三次任务，我们快熬过去了，”他轻声说。

……

毛不易醒来时周深已经转过身回抱他了。感觉到毛不易的动静，周深抬头冲他笑了笑。

“晚餐已经到了，去吃吗？”

“嗯，”毛不易理了理周深被压得乱七八糟的刘海，“你还好吗？”

“我没事了，”周深在毛不易怀里蹭了蹭坐了起来，“吃饭吧我好饿哦。”

毛不易跟着周深爬起来去交换室拿餐盘，一路上盯着他的衣角发愣。

他说他没事 **_了_ ** 。是突发性的哪里不舒服吗？

直到毛不易洗完澡，换周深拎着灌肠工具跑去浴室，他都没能从周深嘴里问出什么来，连类似借口的都没有。

他明白周深是不想让他知道，但也不想骗他。只是这会让他更担心。

周深在浴室待了很久，远远超出了上一次他洗澡灌肠的时间。毛不易犹豫了很久还是决定去敲门确定他没事。

从床上下来时毛不易的余光瞟到了放在床尾的托盘，里面只剩下安全套了。润滑液和手套都被周深拿进了浴室。

毛不易坐回了床上。

这又是……怎么了？

周深是第一次给自己扩张。探索自己的感觉很奇怪，但正是因为是自己所以他很放松，效率比之前毛不易帮他要高得多。

他也不知道自己为什么就拿着手套和润滑进来了，大约是在跟自己被施加的项圈赌气，他的身体不能全由毛不易掌控。但就在他扩张到一半的时候又意识到，这何尝不能理解为他在为毛不易准备自己。

这是什么思维怪圈。

周深回到床上时毛不易面色复杂地看了看他，但也没多说什么。他拿起两片东西递给周深。

“带浮点的和薄荷味的，你选一个。”

周深表情也有些僵硬，“浮点吧，我不想被辣屁股。”

毛不易向周深张开双臂，后者坐进他腿间环住了他的脖子。他扬起下巴亲吻周深的额头，一路往下吻到嘴角。

“你自己弄好了？”

“嗯，”周深轻啄了一下毛不易，“来吧。”

“自己坐上来好不好？怕你难受。”

周深哼了一声将安全套塞进毛不易手里，“你就是不想动。”

“你倒是看看套的尺码，”毛不易给自己草草撸了几下戴上了套。

“我知道啊，”周深跪立起来，弯下腰凑到毛不易耳边，“又不是没尝过。”

毛不易猛吸一口气，“算我求你了管住你的嘴吧，太可怕了。”

“你这样会让我更想说的。啊，”周深突然从毛不易身上下来，“小裙子。”

周深背对着毛不易脱下浴衣，露出一对好看的蝴蝶骨。托盘里的黑色睡裙是丝质的，穿上后依然看得出背上的线条。

他转过身捋了捋裙子，“好像还行，像汉服里面那层。”

“幺蛾子老师很轻松嘛，”毛不易笑到。

周深重新跪立在毛不易身上，“汉堡包老师觉得好看吗？”

“黑色很适合你，”毛不易微微后仰，将双手撑在自己身后。

“好会说话，”周深扶住毛不易的性器慢慢往下坐，“呼…… 但是长这么大没人夸你。”

安全套表面的颗粒摩擦着周深的穴口，就算是抹了不少润滑也还是有存在感。他只能忍着这种若有若无的痒往下坐。

在毛不易的顶端触到前列腺时周深颤了颤。他还没有适应被强行打开的感觉，前列腺被挤压的快感却勾着他吞入更多。周深有些不敢继续往下，之前被进入的时候深度从没超越过前列腺，但毛不易性器依然有一截在外面。

毛不易见周深僵住，也大约猜到了原因，“没事的，不用再往下了，”他吻了吻周深的锁骨，“按你喜欢的来。”

“不要，”周深喘息着学毛不易用按摩棒进入他的样子吞吐着身下的物什，一点一点深入，“我想要你。”

是我想要，不是他想要。周深摇着胯想。

随着周深越坐越低毛不易也没法继续坐着了。他伸开腿躺下，双手搭上了周深的腿。

周深终于吞到了底，坐在毛不易胯上调整着呼吸。一旦停下动作，被撑满的感觉就变得非常强烈，让周深总想扭腰去调整。

“我超努力的，”周深将双手撑在毛不易身体两侧，“夸我。”

“嘶…… 你倒是动，”毛不易无视了他的撒娇，“不要管杀不管埋。”

周深撇了撇嘴，将头埋进毛不易胸口缓慢地扭动着腰。颗粒按摩内壁的感觉很奇异，没几下就让他觉得手脚发软。

“唔……… 不行…… 我没力气，”周深趴在毛不易身上。

周深的动作太慢了，毛不易忍得额头上暴起了青筋，听到这句话如蒙大赦，“换你躺吧。”

毛不易在周深从自己身上下来躺好后往他胯下垫了个枕头，才重新进入他。

虽然毛不易嫌弃周深动得慢，但换到他自己时也没敢加快多少。周深仰头呻吟着，腿根连同小腹都在颤抖。毛不易怕自己把他刺激过头了。

还有一个问题——任务要求双方射精，最理想的方式是他们同时，但毛不易担心在那之前周深就会开始前列腺高潮。

那就又回到自己把他弄哭的那晚的情况了。

毛不易俯在周深身上，加快了挺动的速度。角度的变化让他避开了前列腺，也让他允许自己肆意从周深身上索取快感。

周深对减弱的刺激有些不满，难耐得扭动着腰寻找合适的角度，却每次在前列腺被性器狠狠碾过后呜咽着逃开。

毛不易总忍不住去看周深的表情。他的双眼紧紧闭着，眉头也微微皱起。舒服时会咬住下唇哼哼，被刺激过头会别过脸大声呻吟。适应后会迷迷糊糊睁开眼颤抖着向自己索吻。

毛不易感觉自己快到了。他直起身来大力抽送着，一只手握住周深的性器开始大幅度套弄。

周深绷起了双腿和腰腹的肌肉。快感不停冲击着他的极限，前后都隐隐有要高潮的趋势。

明明知道是自己没法承受的刺激，周深却慢慢放松下来。他突然觉得如果这是毛不易给他的，就并没有那么难接受。

毛不易咬着牙在周深体内冲刺，在感觉到手上的黏腻后的几秒也射了。在他粗喘着从周深体内抽出时才发现周深已经失去意识了。

我又、伤害他了。

DAY 8 - FIN.


	9. DAY 9

毛不易又没有睡好，夜里反反复复醒了好几次。七点多又一次醒来后他便放弃尝试入睡了。

周深在毛不易为他清理干净身体，准备睡觉时短暂地醒过一次。不过那时他找到毛不易的手之后就立刻抓着睡回去了。

真是傻啊，毛不易盯着周深搁在枕头上的指尖想，明明狠一狠心就可以不用这么辛苦了。周深选择任务2的理由永远都是不想让他受伤，可毛不易自己也不希望周深为了自己承受这么多。但事已至此，他唯一能做的就是照顾好周深。

周深醒来时不知道毛不易已经盯了自己很久了。他钻进毛不易怀里，“早上好，毛毛。”

“早上好，”毛不易伸手揽住周深的腰，“有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有。”

“抱歉，昨天晚上……我没注意到。真的没有难受吗？”

“别担心，真的不难受，脑子也在正常转。而且，”周深弯了弯嘴角，“我好像还有点喜欢。”

“胃口一下这么大？”

应该是因为性瘾……但总不能告诉你吧。

“好像不小心打开了新世界的大门。”

“但是就这样晕过去总归还是不太好……”

“其实没有晕过去啦，只是太累了而已，”周深蹭了蹭毛不易，“到后面要不是还有任务我恨不得踹开你立刻睡觉。”

“但是我当时怎么叫你你都没有反应。”

“唔，其实你那个时候帮我擦身体换衣服我是有感觉的，但是已经没力气动了。”

“呼…… 那就好，”毛不易抱紧了周深，“我以为我把你弄坏了。”

其实已经坏了……当然也不能告诉你。

“没有，我就是体力超差，”周深拍了拍毛不易，“快起来我饿死了。”

毛不易观察了周深一早上，发现他确实活蹦乱跳的，没什么问题。

放下心的同时他又开始怀疑，自己是不是神经绷得太紧了？

周深当时的情况确实不能直接被归类为“被刺激过头晕过去了”，但自己总觉得周深有什么异常都是自己的问题，所以才忽视了“他只是累了”这个可能。

临近午餐时周深的性瘾又犯了。他和毛不易一起坐在沙发上，只好抱着一个靠枕盖住自己的裆部。

这个时间太糟糕了，再过大约五分钟午餐就会送到，那时他就不得不起身去拿。

周深尝试着填数独转移注意力，但他根本一个数字都看不进去，满脑子都是一些近期的黄色废料。

在电视屏幕亮起提醒午餐已经送到时，周深感觉自己的内裤已经被溢出的前液濡湿了一些，湿乎乎的很是难受。

“耶！吃饭了！”周深放下靠枕冲在毛不易前面，打开交换室后利用视角的高度差用餐盘遮住了自己的下身。

“你怎么今天早上中午都饿得这么早？要长高了？”毛不易端着餐盘慢吞吞走在周深后面，关上了交换室的门。

“可能是要横着长了，”周深在小桌子前坐下，“而且这里伙食确实很好吃不是吗？”

“这倒是。”

周深吃饭时整个人散发着开心的气息。毛不易看着这样一个生动的人，很难想象他其实已经陷入了斯德哥尔摩。

他对毛不易减少的羞耻感和对前列腺快感的逐渐适应在一点点消除毛不易“加害者”的身份。现在毛不易只希望最后的两次任务不要再让自己伤害周深。

毛不易以前听护理学院的老师提起过，精神病人以及心理疾病患者需要被适当束缚选择权。但是周深，他认识了这么多年的、近八天与他日夜相处的周深，真的应该因为斯德哥尔摩而被毛不易单方面作出一些决定吗？

人心是肉做的，毛不易没法将周深看作一个病人。他只是需要一些帮助。

他意识到自己前天夜里的想法过于理想化，也过于物化周深了。那时他面对一个虚弱的周深，沉浸在“周深是个斯德哥尔摩综合症患者”的想法中。他总觉得自己作为“心理健康者”与间接造成这个状况的人，有责任拼尽全力帮助周深走出这段畸形的感情。

但是他忘了那是周深，不是心理研究的课题。他也忘了自己也是有感情的。

周深前夜“失去意识”的真实原因与他自己默认的差异提醒了他事情并不是由自己掌握，也不该由自己掌握。他总想着要以一个“强者”的身份去保护周深，却忘了周深也是个活生生的人，有自己的想法和选择。

最终毛不易还是被这个实验影响了。一直以来任务的主导方都是他，连两次任务1都不例外。他被灌输了“自己应该主导周深的行动”的想法。

又来了，人是可以被驯养的。周深被引导着交出了自主权，而自己被引导着理所当然地接受了周深的自主权。

自己是否握着周深的自主权，在过度保护他？在替他做决定？

那现在自己在做什么？

需要在实验后看住周深是真的，但是擅自以与他在一起的方式……？

一时毛不易也想不明白自己对周深的感情了，或者他从来就没想明白过。这或许只能等他们出去以后一起慢慢整理。

或许需要帮助的并不只是周深。

“深深，”毛不易见周深吃饱了开始一边放空一边咬果汁吸管，“来聊点心理学。”

“嗯？”周深放开了吸管。

“你知道斯德哥尔摩综合症吗？”

“知道，就是人质爱上绑匪的那个。怎么了？”

“我觉得你有一点……先听我说，”毛不易将双手举在自己面前，示意周深不要打断他。

周深点了点头。

“斯德哥尔摩有几个条件，加害者威胁到受害者身心、加害者对受害者施惠、受害者认为加害者是迫不得已或对他有同情心、受害者无法逃脱。”

“把你往受害者里套的话，我是否配合做任务和有没有杀你的心思关系到了你的存活，而我做的任务内容都是你不喜欢的东西。这是第一条。”

“我在尽可能地对你好一点。这是第二条。”

“我们得做任务才能获得此日的三餐和出去的机会，所以你理解我的行动。这是第三条。”

“最后一条显而易见，我们除了这里哪都去不了。”

“斯德哥尔摩的核心在于人可以被驯养。你之前有些将性方面的决定交给我的倾向，不知道你自己有没有注意到。”

“还有就是你对我的一些情绪依附，是被你理解为吊桥效应的感情。”

“就这两点让我觉得你可能有点斯德哥尔摩综合症了。”

毛不易看了看周深的表情，“呃，就是，讨论一下学术，不是嫌弃你的意思。社会主义兄弟情之类的我们可以出去以后一起慢慢捋。”

周深吸了一口果汁，“我知道，没事。你这么说的话斯德哥尔摩确实对我很适用…… 我这两天也思考过类似的东西，你也听一下。”

“任务在把我洗脑成你的性奴，我是昨天才注意到的。用词比较难听，但是差不多概括了你之前说的将性相关的决定交给你的事情。”

“感情方面我之前也一直认为是吊桥效应或者你本来就是个靓仔。但你这么说过之后我觉得‘依附感’要大于‘喜欢’。”

“目前来说我是同意我有点斯德哥尔摩的观点的。”

“关于被任务洗脑，”毛不易抿了抿嘴，“我也有一点。我在被诱导着认为对你有控制权，这是今天才意识到的。在那之前我还在单方面‘出于好意’想着要为你做决定。”

“至少你没想着要真的驯养我，”周深用吸管搅动着只剩下渣的果汁，“所以你当时帮我决定什么了？”

“不告诉你关于斯德哥尔摩的事情，然后出去一段时间以后和平分手，我从你生活里消失。这样就没有什么可以让你想起这个实验了。”

“你这是想给我当爹，”周深笑他，“照顾一条有PTSD的狗狗可能确实应该这样，但我是个人，也没你想的那么脆弱。”

“是，我把自己想进死胡同了。”

“我觉得吊桥效应或者斯德哥尔摩就是一个契机。谁没莫名其妙喜欢过一个人呢？这样的感情不一定必须被矫正，你又不是坏人。”

“不过你要是对我这么有保护欲的话告诉你一件事，本来不想说的。”

“我有性瘾了。”

“压力大？还是这段时间频率太高了？”

“是因为我不适应这个频率。现在一天会发作一两次。”

毛不易皱起了眉，“那我们今天还是……”

“不不不别，”周深朝他摆手，“出去再戒，这里能分散注意力的东西太少了，戒起来太痛苦了。只要不是每次发作都……做……应该就不会恶化。”

“你昨天窝在床上……是因为这个吗？”

“嗯，很难受。麻烦负责人毛老师出去以后监督我戒掉。”

“这是什么？同居邀请？”

“不是要你跟我做或者帮我做的意思，但是如果你想的话也可以，”周深移开了视线，声音越来越小。

“我陪你，”毛不易盯着周深的杯子，“正好不是也说好要认真试试吗？”

“你就是馋我身子，”周深撅着嘴从沙发上找来了遥控器，“来看看毛老师有没有这个机会。”

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】在【实验体A】手掌厚度超过2cm的部位钉上钉子**

**任务2：【实验体B】需穿戴指定道具直到失去意识，【实验体A】可选择协助或观看**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

“我无敌了，”周深指着任务2说，“已经快要学会这个技能了。”

“但是失去意识的判定方式是电击，”毛不易用指尖不安地敲着桌子，“我分不清你到底还有没有意识，万一一直在你快要睡过去的时候把你电醒就麻烦了。”

“那你电我之前掐我一把就好了，”周深勾选了任务，“有反应就别电我。“

“也只能这样了…… 靠信息量过载晕过去是不可能的，你哭成猪头的那天也没晕。”

“你才是猪头。”

“是是是，我是猪头。”

……

“嗷！”毛不易一甩手差点把手中的东西丢出去。

周深趴到毛不易腿边，扯下手上带着润滑液的手套，“怎么了？”

“呃，”毛不易将电击棒伸到他面前，“我在试这个。”

“很痛吗？”

“痛，是很难对它无动于衷的程度。”

“给我试试？”周深伸出了手臂。

毛不易拿着电击棒在周深手臂上点了一下，周深倒抽一口气缩回了手。

“痛，但不算太要命，”周深越过毛不易的腿拿起了托盘里的按摩棒，“你看今天的高级搅屎棍会动。”

周深打开了开关，橡胶膜下一排排凸起的半圆形开始绕着柱体移动。按下另一个开关时按摩棒开始震动，让他的手有些麻。

“这也太狠了，”他关掉了两个开关，“我觉得我们得跟之前的螺纹搅屎棍道歉。”

“你确定你行吗？”毛不易从他手里拿过按摩棒比划了一下，“不开这两个开关也可以吧？反正任务也没说必须开。”

“男人不能说不行，”周深打开润滑液的盖子示意毛不易把按摩棒还给他，“我就当是不需要留体力善后的自娱自乐了。有瘾了胃口也变大了，这样正好。”

毛不易看着周深往按摩棒上抹润滑，“好可怕，原来那个小搅屎棍都不敢塞到底的周深呢？”

“生病变得饥渴难耐了。”

“……你这嘴怎么啥都说呢。”

“我这叫正视自己的问题，而且逗你很好玩，”周深跪立在毛不易侧后方开始往按摩棒上坐，一手搭上了毛不易的肩膀，“呼…… 借我扶一下。”

毛不易没有回头。他可以感觉到肩上的手拽着自己的衣服慢慢收紧，耳边是周深粗重却有些颤抖的呼吸。他被周深身体适应的速度有些惊到了，几天前周深还必须有他帮忙才能哆哆嗦嗦地吞进只有这一半粗细的按摩棒，现在居然能够直接自己骑上去。万一周深不能这么快适应可能早在两天前就崩溃了。

但是代价是性瘾……吗。

“唔……”周深皱起了眉，这根按摩棒让他感觉涨得有些不适。光是普通的对前列腺的压迫也还好，但他每一次细微的动作都会带动按摩棒上的凸起划过前列腺。他有些僵硬地侧着躺在铺好的毛巾上，拽了拽毛不易，见他回头后张开了双臂。

“不行，你倒是多反抗一下洗脑啊，别老把性跟我联系到一起，”毛不易往周深怀里塞了个枕头，移到了他背后，“我坐这里，你玩你的。”

“你个变态就想看我自慰，”周深背着他翻了个白眼。

“……我顶不住你在我怀里喘，毕竟我馋你嗓子。”

“知道了变态，”周深闭着眼一手抱紧了枕头，另一只手探到身下打开了开关。

按摩棒上的凸起活动起来，不断碾过每一寸脆弱的黏膜。这是一种与人做爱不同的生硬的快感，每一个动作都带着不容拒绝的力度，目的只是要将使用者推上高潮而已。

周深紧抱着枕头感觉有些无助。他确实需要安抚自己的身体，但在感觉不到毛不易时他对失控的恐惧又回到了自己身上。

理智告诉他毛不易就在身后，但被快感不断蚕食的也正是他的理智，脑中越是混乱他越是感到不安。

但是，

但是，

太舒服了。快感从小腹深处源源不断地涌向全身，周深能感觉到自己的皮肤也慢慢开始发烫。他绷起了脚背，脚趾蜷缩起来。

周深双手攥着枕头，摆动着腰肢沉浸在快感中。

“唔……… 哈嗯…… 嗯………… 毛毛……”

按摩棒停止了活动，快感被突然截断，周深难受得呜咽一声。

“快感是你自己的，别总联系上我。你叫我一次我关一次。”

“这算反向调教吗？”周深喘着气摸到了按摩棒的把手。

周深明白毛不易在帮他消除被任务洗脑的影响，但是这太痛苦了。他对毛不易的依附不仅是在性事上，现在他的一大部分安全感也来源于毛不易，这样硬生生地将他剥离势必会留下伤疤。

周深有些自暴自弃地同时打开了按摩棒的两个开关。思绪被猛烈的快感吞没，他的世界再一次只剩下自己。

思考使人痛苦，人的天性就是逃避痛苦。

所以才会有烟瘾、酒瘾、毒瘾、

性瘾。

快感在不断堆积，周深快要高潮了。如果毛不易之前说的关于前列腺高潮的时长是真的，他可能要高潮到自己晕过去为止，这让周深有些害怕。

现在后悔已经有点晚了，瘫软的双臂根本没法支持他将其中一个开关关掉。

强烈的快感在脑中炸开，骨盆的肌肉反复收缩着。周深脑中一片迷茫，感觉自己像在海上摇晃。

高潮中受到几秒强烈刺激尚且可以忍受，但体内的按摩棒并没有因为周深在高潮而放过他。周深有些承受不住，开始小声呜咽。他想让毛不易帮他把按摩棒关掉，从嘴里出来的却只有一些无意义的音节。

持续的刺激让周深的神经疲惫到了极点，身体渐渐变得麻木，呜咽声也在逐渐减小。周深有些窒息感后才发现自己一直在屏气，强迫自己呼吸时才发现自己连吸气的力气都快要没有了。

对身体的感知变得模糊，周深已经发不出任何声音了。一股倦意袭来，体内变得有些麻木的快感却吊着他不让他入睡。

周深隐约感觉到手臂上有一阵刺痛。模糊的意识不足以让他意识到那是毛不易在掐他。毛不易见周深没有反应，再三犹豫后打开电击棒的开关在周深手臂上点了一下。

掌下的身体微弱地缩了缩，毛不易盯着电视屏幕祈祷天花板的摄像头捕捉不到周深细微的动作。

**判定失败，任务继续。**

毛不易担心的事情发生了。他根本没法判断周深什么时候会对这个程度的疼痛失去知觉，而他每电周深一下周深都会变得更难入睡。

他福至心灵关掉了按摩棒的其中一个开关。等周深的呼吸渐渐拉长后毛不易再次对他用了电击棒。

**判定成功，任务完成。**

DAY 9 - FIN.


	10. DAY 10

周深在电影中看过一种魔术表演。魔术师被倒挂着拷在一个玻璃箱的顶端，玻璃箱中被不断注水，当水位超过魔术师的膝盖时，玻璃箱会被鲜红的绒布盖住。当绒布被揭开时，魔术师就安然无恙地出现在了玻璃箱顶端。

现在玻璃箱中的被换成了自己。头部充血让他感到太阳穴突突地疼，水已经没到了头顶，凉得让他发抖。

就算他知道这个魔术的诀窍是借用水对重力的抵消，曲起身体打开顶部的盖子，但过程中的憋气和倒挂着在水中动作依然使他害怕。

水没过双眼前周深看到了一抹熟悉的身影，是毛不易。

他在水下睁开眼，看到毛不易坐在不远处背对着他。他不断拍打着玻璃想让引起毛不易的注意，但到水位升到他的胯部时都没有得到回应。

慌乱中周深忘记了要在水没过口鼻前吸气，头部完全没入水下的恐惧席卷了他。周深开始挣扎，但越是挣扎窒息感来得越快。

视线越来越模糊，水下长时间的睁眼让周深的双眼开始刺痛。肺部叫嚣着想要氧气，因为恐惧而绷紧的喉部肌肉开始微微颤抖。

“深深！”

……是谁？

“周深！！”

毛毛…… 他发现我了啊……

“周深你醒醒！！”

毛不易被周深吓到了。他被平时睡觉安稳的周深惊醒。他颤抖着在睡梦中挣扎，更可怕的是他呼吸只出不进。

“周深！！”毛不易掐了一把周深肩颈的肌肉。

周深猛得睁开眼睛，看清毛不易后紧紧抱住他，发出一声痛苦的呜咽。

“呼吸，深深，呼吸，“毛不易轻抚着他的背帮他顺气，“没事了，是梦。”

周深用额头抵着毛不易的胸口急促地小口喘息着。令人安心的温度渐渐将他包裹起来，周深听着毛不易平稳的心跳声渐渐将呼吸平复下来。

“唔…… 毛毛，”周深闷声说，“别让我一个人，我会害怕。”

“我在，”毛不易用鼻子蹭了蹭他的发顶，“我在呢。”

“你昨天…… 任务的时候不在，”周深攥住了毛不易的衣服，“我会调整好心态的，你不要…… 把我推开。”

毛不易立刻意识到周深在说什么，“对不起，是我过分了。”

“至少…… 至少任务的时候…… 不要让我一个人……”

“对不起，深深，”毛不易收紧了环住周深的手臂，“我心急了。”

周深在毛不易怀里找到了一个舒服的姿势，“嗯…… 我知道你想帮我…… 但是我现在没法没…没………… 呃……”

“没事，我知道了，对不起。”毛不易揉了揉周深的头发，“你说真心话的时候要是有说骚话一半敢讲就好了。”

周深翻过身背对毛不易，“反正你都明白了。”

“我会一直在的，到你不需要我为止。”

“你不会在那之后再也不联系了吧？”

“不会，我保证。”

……

明明是最后一天，周深和毛不易也还是像往常一样起床，洗漱，早餐，放空，聊天，唱歌。

回到日常生活后有很多事情等着他们处理，但此时此刻他们并不想因为这些而烦心。

周深变得更加喜欢肢体接触了。他本就是喜欢搂搂抱抱的性子，现在却像是块磁铁一样一定要哪里贴着毛不易。毛不易虽然有些享受周深的主动接近，但他也明白周深会变成这样是因为自己前夜真的让他感到害怕了。

毛不易坐在沙发上，大腿上趴着专心致志玩手机的周深——他嚷嚷了很久自己腰酸背痛，坐不住。

有时毛不易会恍惚，这样一副纤细却结实的躯体正在承受自己无法共感的煎熬，而自己除了陪着他什么都做不了。

周深放下手机，伸长了手去够沙发另一边的遥控器，“来看任务吧毛老师，做完这个我们就全部完成了！”

周深翻身侧躺在毛不易腿上，歪着头打开了电视屏幕。

**今日的任务**

**请从以下任务选择一项完成：**

**任务1：【实验体B】在【实验体A】手掌厚度超过2cm的部位钉上钉子**

**任务2：【实验体A】为【实验体B】灌肠**

**请务必在开始执行任务前勾选想要执行的任务。**

**请注意在勾选任务后无非对选项进行变更。**

周深抿起了嘴，脸色有些难看。毛不易拍了拍他的手臂，“做任务1也可以，反正明天就可以去医院处理了。”

“不要，要是钉在神经或者筋膜上就完了，”周深摆弄着遥控器，“反正按你之前说的，已经给很多病人端过便盘了，不差我一个。”

“但是你……”

“你做过类似的事的话，我自己也更能接受一些，”周深从毛不易身上起来，“还是说你其实只有理论知识？”

“……我实践得不少了，”毛不易有些犹豫，“但是你别勉强自己，我对哪里能钉还……”

周深勾选了任务2，“这句话你已经说过了，我也拒绝过了。”

“你这样让我很担心你，”毛不易叹了口气。

“要不是你原来是护士我可能真的没法狠下心选这个，“周深歪在毛不易身上，“我是在说真话哦？因为我知道你有了这个经历就会觉得这样的事很正常。我说过吧，我很高兴和我一起进来的是你，我一直是这么认为的。”

毛不易垂下眼看了看周深的方向，“谢谢。”

就算周深这么说了，毛不易依旧很担心。跟在医院里被灌肠不一样，在有熟人在场的情况下排泄，完全是一件自尊心扫地的事情。

“等东西到了就开始吧，”周深站了起来，“为了不让场面变得太尴尬我要去排空我的乙状结肠。”

“你真是……”毛不易有些无奈，果然周深还是很在意啊……

……

和灌肠用品一起来的还有安全套。

“这是要干什么？”周深捏起一个安全套，“看我今天瘾还没犯就送佛送到西？但是我是要戒的诶？”

“不用就好了，”毛不易推了推眼镜，“反正又没说一定要用。”

“也是，来吧，”周深端起托盘走进浴室，“啊，没给导管。”

“那你还是先躺床上吧，等时间到了再来浴室，”毛不易推着周深往回走。

周深被毛不易指挥着往左侧躺在床上，身下垫了一块毛巾。毛不易颇为熟练地将注射器的活塞抽出，打开灌肠液的盖子倒入一部分液体。倾倒的过程中他发现灌肠液似乎有些稠。

是甘油吗？

“裤子脱一下，“毛不易将活塞装好，往注射器顶端涂了些润滑液，“之前教你的是四百毫升灌两次，任务要求的直接灌一升可能会有点不习惯，但也是正常的量，你别担心。”

周深应了一声，毛不易小心翼翼将注射器的顶端插入他的穴口，缓慢地将灌肠液推入。见周深没有什么不良反应，毛不易灌装了第二管继续往他身体里加入液体。提供给他们的注射器只有200mL，要灌满一升必须反复五次。

在将第五管灌肠液推空后，毛不易从托盘里又拿起一根由从小到大的球排练组成的东西，“虽然我觉得很没必要，但是你得弄个超长24k黄金肛塞。”

“这个梗好老，”周深小声说，“而且那是橡胶的。”

毛不易在将润滑液涂满按摩棒后将橡胶球一个一个推入了周深的穴口。每吞进一个球灌肠液都会漏出一些，粘在毛不易手上，也在周深的股瓣上留下一道水痕。

在还剩两个最大的球时毛不易停下了，“疼吗？”

“呃…… 还好，只是涨而已……”

毛不易又往按摩棒上补了些润滑液，小心地将倒数第二个球推入。

随着橡胶球越来越大，周深的肠壁也被渐渐撑满。在毛不易这一次推入时，前列腺被抵住的感觉异常清晰，惹得周深惊喘一声。

“怎么了？痛？”毛不易紧张起来。

“不…不是…… 呼……… 碰到了……”周深绷紧了身体。

“啊……”毛不易有点不知所措，“呃，那你忍忍，就剩最后一个了。”

周深努力放松身体，“嗯…… 我最近真的在一直加这方面的技能点啊……”

“辛苦你了，”毛不易本想拍拍周深的背，看了看自己一手的灌肠液和润滑还是放弃了，“最后一个，这个进去了就可以开始计时了。”

“唔……”周深皱着眉忍受肠道被强行撑开的感觉和混杂在不适中的快感。这次的灌肠液太多了，凉得让他身体有些发冷。

毛不易在推入最后一个球后在周深身下的毛巾上抹了抹手，“难受吗？”

“……习惯一下就好了，”周深轻喘着回答到。

水声从浴室传来，是毛不易在洗手。电视屏幕上白底黑字的倒计时格外刺眼，周深几乎可以听到秒钟的咔咔声——不过电子钟肯定不该有这种声音。

他闭上了眼。他每次吸气时都可以感觉到腹中的涨感。微凉的灌肠液渐渐被他的体温捂热，让他好受了一些。

毛不易从浴室出来后帮周深将溢出的灌肠液用湿毛巾擦干净。他不确定周深是不是介意光着屁股的时候旁边坐个人，于是坐到了沙发上开始划2048。

周深习惯前列腺上的压迫后，突然感觉到小腹异常的热度。

灌肠液……在发热？

肛塞在体内的存在感渐渐变得清晰，随着呼吸时腹部的起伏轻轻搅动着。成片的痒感从肠道内传来，好不容易平静下来的前列腺又叫嚣着渴望更多的刺激。性器渐渐充血变得挺立，前端蹭在粗糙的毛巾上又痛又痒。

性瘾……？这种时候……？！

不，不是性瘾。这波情欲来得凶猛，周深可以感觉到肠道内的热度和痒感随着自己的心跳有节奏地浮动着。他这才意识到灌肠液有问题。

安全套是这个意思……吗。

周深睁开眼看了看屏幕上的倒计时。还有四分钟。

痒感越来越强烈，周深连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。灌肠液的存在让每一次腹部的起伏都能够带动压着前列腺的按摩棒碾着脆弱的肠壁滑动，性器也涨得发疼，顶端可怜兮兮地吐着前液。

神经被性瘾发作时强烈百倍的欲望冲刷着，周深忍得额头覆上了一层薄汗。他睁开眼看了看屏幕，离时间结束还有不到两分钟了。明明应该庆幸煎熬结束，但周深突然开始害怕毛不易见到这样的自己。

毛不易在时间快要归零是起身走到周深身边，“来，我抱你去浴室……深深？！”

周深皱着眉无声地哭泣着，呼吸浅而短促。他攀住毛不易的手臂，“呜…… 灌，嗯…… 灌肠液里…… 下了药………”

毛不易将周深翻过身抱起来，动作使按摩棒在他体内搅动，将周深逼出一声呻吟。在尽量平稳地走进浴室后，毛不易将周深放在马桶上。

“放松，”毛不易跪在周深侧面，一手搂住他，一手探到他身下握住了按摩棒，“往前坐一点，手肘放膝盖上，把耳朵捂住。”

周深迷迷糊糊照做了。毛不易犹豫了一下，快速抽出了周深体内的按摩棒。前列腺炸开的快感激得周深绷起身体呻吟出声。

当覆盖所有体感的快感减弱时，周深感觉到自己在像失禁一般排空腹中的液体，就算捂住了耳朵也能听到噗噗的水声。

就算开着排气扇也阻止不了一股难以言喻的味道弥漫在空气中，这时周深感觉毛不易搂着自己的手臂和靠在腰侧的额头存在感无比强烈。

听到周深崩溃地大哭，毛不易不知道怎么办才好。他明白周深会崩溃很大一部分原因是自己在场，因此出声安慰他似乎不是什么好的选择。

“出去，”周深抱住自己的头，“结束了，你出去。”

毛不易不敢说话，带着橡胶按摩棒走出浴室关上了门。

周深喘着气冲掉了马桶里的东西，扶墙走进淋浴间，没脱上衣就打开了冷水。

清理完下体后他倒在了淋浴间瓷砖上。不管是不断淋下的冷水还是冰冷的瓷砖都没法让他体内的热度消退。

开什么玩笑…… 先是性瘾又是这个……

想要

想要

想要

想要

想要

想要

皮肤被冻得发疼，周深却觉得自己的身体快要烧起来了。

他抬手关掉水龙头，不顾贴着身上还在滴水的上衣，跌跌撞撞扶着墙走到门口，打开了浴室的门。

“深深！”

毛不易见周深浑身湿透从浴室中走出，冲到他身边想从衣柜里拿一条浴袍给他，却被周深抓住双臂。

他被周深的双手凉得一颤，伸手搭住他的腰时才发现他的体温低得吓人。

周深埋着头将毛不易推回床边，手按在他胸口。

“毛毛，来做吧，”周深低着头，水珠从他的刘海滴落在两人中间的地毯上。

“深深……？”毛不易看着周深突然跪在地上，伸手想扶时却被他拉下了裤子。

周深抬起头，他的眼眶泛着红，瞳孔散得很大，“求你。”

“好……”毛不易有些发愣，在性器被周深含进嘴里时才回过神来，“别这样，脏。”

周深推开了毛不易按住自己的手，收起牙齿吮吸着口中的物什。他已经没心思在意口中的味道了，周深一心只想要毛不易快些硬起来。

毛不易低头看着周深滴着水的发顶。能让周深以这样的状态做出这种事，他一定很痛苦。

看着周深努力吞吐自己性器的刺激渐渐占据上风，毛不易能感觉到自己的性器渐渐充血挺立起来。

周深松开嘴站起身来，将毛不易推倒，跨坐在他身上。

毛不易在周深扶着他的性器跪立起来时按住了他的腰，不让他往下坐，“等等等等，不戴套不涂润滑你真的会后悔的。”

周深看着毛不易拉过托盘，撕开一个套戴上，有些木讷地说，“从走出浴室开始我就该后悔了。”

“那你还要吗？”

周深闭着眼重新扶上了他的性器，“要。”

毛不易顶入周深后才发现他的肠壁热得发烫。周深在他身上仰着头上下起伏着，湿透的上衣滴下的水落在毛不易肚子上。他替周深拉起衣服下摆，扯过胸口，周深配合地拉着卷起的衣服脱下。

周深又在哭。被迫在毛不易面前排泄和被情欲支配的羞耻感淹没了他。毛不易依然温柔地面对这样的自己更让他感到痛苦。泪水混着头发滴下的水里，顺着脸颊流到下巴，滴落在胸口。

他的动作渐渐慢了下来，到最后只是坐在毛不易胯上捂着脸哭，嘴里含含糊糊地不停说“对不起。”

毛不易拉着周深在自己身上趴下，身体紧贴着他湿冷的皮肤。

“不要道歉，深深，”毛不易抱着周深，轻抚着他的背，“我没有觉得你不堪什么的。我说过吧，你怎么样我都接受，而且会变成这样也很正常吧？没事的，深深，别哭了，我爱你。”

周深听到这三个字几乎要崩溃。他知道自己已经从里到外坏掉了，他不配。

欲望依然在灼烧他，但他没有办法在毛不易对他说出这种话后继续自暴自弃地从他身上获取快感了。

“你好冷，”毛不易收紧了搂着周深的手臂，“别这样对自己。”

周深还是没有回答。毛不易带着他翻身压在他身上，周深本能地用腿缠上了毛不易的腰。

毛不易吻了吻周深的额头，“交给我，好不好？”

“嗯，”周深搂住毛不易的脖子，睁开含泪的眼看他。

周深还是散瞳散得厉害。毛不易扯过一个枕头垫在他身下，按周深先前骑他的节奏抽送着。周深偏过头，睫毛颤动着，口中漏出细碎的呻吟。

毛不易啄吻着周深的耳朵，经过下颚来到他的嘴角。

在两人唇瓣相触时周深躲开了他，“不行，我刚才……”

毛不易重新凑上去，“没关系。”

两人的鼻息交缠在一起。毛不易吻得很温柔克制，为哭得有些喘不过气的周深留出了换气的间隙。

周深的世界里满满的都是毛不易。毛不易的温度、呼吸、触碰、亲吻、顶弄，充斥着他的感官。

就算是这样，毛不易也没有给他自己在被占有的感觉。毛不易的气息包裹着周深，让他想要沉溺其中。

但是，

还不够。

“毛毛……”周深顶了顶胯，毛不易会意加快了抽送的速度，每一下都碾过前列腺。

毛不易让他太安心了，周深放任自己被情欲淹没。他毫不遮掩地呻吟着，扭着腰迎合毛不易的动作。

毛不易脑中还回荡着周深先前的哭声。周深大约是本着对他的信任，将自己完全打碎重来了。但毛不易不知道自己能不能照顾好这样的周深。

或许——周深能够从性瘾和对他的依附中脱离，但是在那之后的周深还会是原来的周深吗？

毛不易看着周深在自己身下，迷失在快感中的样子心痛如绞。他知道这只是周深麻痹自己的方式而已。

毛不易也很累了。他几乎每天都活在担心中，总是小心翼翼地观察着周深的状态。周深为他免去了皮肉之苦，他有责任照顾好周深。

他们都快要到极限了。

周深又在喊毛不易的名字。毛不易俯下身亲吻他的脖子，轻声回应他。周深高潮时收缩的肠壁一下一下挤压着他的性器。毛不易粗重地喘息着，忍着在周深体内大开大合的欲望，为他将高潮的快感控制在一个舒服的度。

周深听出了毛不易的隐忍，他摩挲着毛不易肩颈的皮肤，“没关系，给我。”

毛不易颤抖着呼出一口气，加重了抽送的力度。周深仰起头张着嘴，却发不出一点声音。快感被推得太高，让他一时忘了呼吸。

在毛不易粗喘着抽出时，周深才发现自己已经射了。毛不易躺在周深身边，支起身体吻他。这个黏糊糊的吻被气息凌乱的两人弄得乱七八糟，但就算磕到牙齿他们都没有停下。

“还要吗？”

“要。”

DAY 10 - FIN.


	11. Aftermath - 1

周深在自己家中醒来后急急忙忙联系了自己的助理。电话接通后却没有得到预想中的一连串的问题，那位小姐姐甚至吸着奶茶感叹他效率高，说好的两周，一周半就解决了。

但周深完全不记得有对助手特别说过什么。他又拨通了毛不易的电话。

“深深？”

“毛毛，你联系过工作室了吗？”

“嗯，他们说我家人生重病，回老家了。”

“我助理说我有重要的私事得去乌克兰。”

“所以没有人觉得我们失踪了。”

“嗯。对了，你……最近有工作吗？”

“我去上海找你。”

“好……”

“等下发我地址哦？”

“嗯。”

周深看着自己发出的地址，突然觉得自己更应该去接毛不易。在他重新开始输入时，毛不易发来了一张机票订单截图，附了一句，“大概晚上六七点到，别来接我。”

“那你晚上想吃什么吗？”

“去吃火锅吧。”

“嗯，我等你来。”

某橙色网购软件的页面被反复开关了很多次。虽然不是很想承认，但他没法一下子完全摈弃用后面。实验的十天里他对性的胃口几乎一天比一天大，如果戒得太狠会出现严重的戒断反应。周深发现自己打开了新世界的大门之后要买的东西有很多，除了润滑液和按摩棒还有医用手套、灌肠工具和灌肠液。

他在买润滑液的店铺中，安全套那一栏停住了。

会做吗……？

周深又想起了他们昨天下午那场荒唐的性事。他粘着毛不易做了三次。第三次纯粹是因为清理的时候擦枪走火，连套都没戴。

……也太糟糕了。周深不知道自己当时到底哪根筋搭错了，拉着毛不易射在了里面。毛不易帮他导出体内的东西时差点第二次走火。

周深咬了咬牙还是将安全套加进了购物车。又不是一定要给毛不易用，拿来套按摩棒也行，省得消毒。

会有戒断反应的除了性还有毛不易的陪伴。周深绝望地发现自己在反反复复看时间，期盼六点快些到来。他一度在想要给毛不易打电话，却因为对方还在飞机上而失败了。

这件小事激发了他的焦虑。他可以感觉到自己在没由来地进入紧张状态。心跳、呼吸加快，太阳穴突突地狂跳，连双手都在颤抖。做些什么分散注意力根本没有用——因为实际上他大脑一片空白。

他根本没有想到失去毛不易会对自己有这么大的影响。十天封闭环境中的朝夕相处掩盖了太多问题，现在正是爆发的时候。

更糟糕的是他的焦虑似乎联动了性瘾。明明完全没有抚慰自己的心情和想法，欲望却自顾自地开始升腾。心理和生理的不适侵占着他的大脑，周深倒在沙发上痛苦地喘息着。

……

毛不易下了飞机发现周深给他打过电话，感到有些疑惑便打回去了。嘟嘟的提示音响了很久，在毛不易准备放弃时电话又通了。

“深深，我看到你打我电话了，怎么了？”

“呃……”电话另一端的呼吸声很重，周深似乎是在刻意控制自己的呼吸。

“深深？没事吧？”

周深不敢说话，他怕自己一开口就会开始哭。本来他已经将自己乱七八糟的情绪压回去了，但毛不易的声音又打开了他好不容易关上的阀门。

毛不易注意到了周深的异常，他捂住自己的嘴和手机，“瘾犯了？”

“不、不是……”周深有些哽咽，“我…… 你快来。”

电话被挂断了。他打回去的电话全被周深拒绝，只能给周深发消息叫他随时打电话。毛不易看着自己的手机桌面发愣，周深从来不是会招呼也不打就挂电话的人，会这么做只能是情绪失控了又不想让他知道。

虽然很担心，但毛不易也忍不住在脑中吐槽周深的别扭。

毛不易敲开周深家的门时被扑得一个趔趄，周深抱着他的腰整个人贴在他身上。周深的头正好卡在毛不易下巴下面，弄得毛不易只好仰着头环住他的肩膀。

周深吐出一口长气，在毛不易怀里放松了身体，“抱歉，我之前不太好。”

“没事，你现在怎么样？”毛不易用下巴蹭了蹭他的发顶。

“好到可以意识到我身高在被内涵的程度，”周深放开毛不易，转身给他找了一双拖鞋，“我家拖鞋没有你的码…… 只能先穿酒店带回来的一次性的了。”

毛不易关上门，对上了周深还泛着红的眼睛，“你情绪波动很大。”

“我知道，像个躁郁症患者，”周深看着毛不易穿上拖鞋，“我觉得我完了，我在对你产生戒断反应。”

毛不易有些惊讶地愣了几秒，“没关系，我们慢慢来。”

“你不该对我太好，毛毛，”周深带着毛不易来到客房，背对着他，“我分不清依附和爱情。”

“我对你好又不需要你来爱我。”

“就是因为这样我才害怕。我怕自己调整好心理状态之后没法回应你，而你为了我在这段时间会花费很多不必要的精力，也会错失很多工作。”

“是我想要来的，”毛不易站到周深面前，“就算你不问我，我也会来的。”

周深叹了口气，把自己埋进毛不易怀里，“你对我太好了，你总这样我才会对你有依附。”

“是这样吗……”毛不易松松环住周深，“我没有你想的那么好。”

“我觉得自己侮辱了你十天，就算看着你的状态一天一天恶化，染上性瘾，我也还在继续。”

“我太自私了，我一直没敢强硬地告诉你我们可以做那个钉手的任务。现在出来了我可以说了，我很恐惧那个任务，也其实根本不知道钉在哪里伤害最小。我就这么利用着你自暴自弃的状态，还有不想伤害我的想法，不断地和你一起选择任务2。”

“昨天你告诉我灌肠液里有东西的时候我真的太害怕了。如果我可以下定决心钉手的话你根本不需要经历那些。”

“就在不断伤害你的几天里，我却发现自己爱你。天呐，我怎么配。”

“但就算我不配我也得厚着脸皮来。你会变成现在这样是因为我，不陪着你调整回去我这辈子都没法原谅我自己。”

周深感觉到温热的液体滴落在自己肩膀上，“我知道你害怕，毛毛。不是你的错，只是我们运气不好而已。”

他微微后仰，垫脚在毛不易唇瓣上啄了一下，“我会好起来的，谢谢你来陪我。”

毛不易收紧了抱住周深的手臂，“对不起。”

“别跟我道歉，”周深拍着毛不易的背，“赶紧哭完，哭完我们去吃火锅。”

“你真的好不会安慰人，”毛不易推开周深转过身抹脸。

“我觉得我赶紧正常一点你才会不那么难过。”

“你就是想吃火锅。”

“不是！”

“那我们去吃烤红薯吧。”

“我想吃火锅。”

……

周深一副生无可恋的样子摊在沙发上，怀里抱了个靠枕。

“我跟你说，你这叫饱暖思淫欲，”毛不易翘着腿在他旁边刷微博。

“你在咒我一天发作三次吗。”

“你好好戒就不会一天三次了。”

“我这不是在好好戒吗，”周深翻了个白眼，“我既没自己上手，也没拉着你说‘毛老师求你帮我。’”

“嗯嗯。给你听个东西，”毛不易打开音乐软件。

“什么什么你要翻唱了吗？”周深凑上去看，被毛不易躲开。

手机发出了晦涩难懂的音节，周深愣了几秒开始猛锤毛不易的手臂，“也没必要给我放大悲咒吧！！！”

“哦，不放，”毛不易挪远了一些，“放个别的。”

_“甜甜蜜蜜小白粥，尝我一口，哼，苗妙妙！”_

“毛不易！！！！”周深抡起靠枕砸他，被毛不易一手拍掉。

“我这叫转移你注意力！”

“那你有点太成功了，”周深冲他猛翻白眼，“我现在只想打你。”

毛不易站起来做出一副随时准备夺门而出的样子，“我不是很想被一个鼓着裤子的人追着打。”

周深低头看了看，“很好，我痿了，我谢谢你，”他站起来大步朝毛不易靠近。

“我也不想被一个不鼓着裤子的人追着打，”毛不易躲到餐桌后面，“你看过那种最萌身高差打架吗，高的人按着矮的的额头，然后矮的怎么都打不到高的。”

“毛！不！易！！！”

……

家里的气味让周深很安心。窝在自己被子里时周深才有了脱离那间房间的实感。床单被套下午才换过，带着熟悉的洗衣粉的味道。大概只有这样一个熟悉又安全的环境才能让他不用过多的在意毛不易不在自己身边。

他越来越不明白自己对毛不易的感情了。他想要眼神，想要交流，想要触碰和爱抚，想要拥抱，想要亲吻。

会有这些渴望的不只是爱情，还有被驯养的宠物。

他希望自己有永恒的时间来留住他，却也希望自己不要成为他的枷锁。

他们带着锁链从那个房间逃离。一头是周深的脖颈，另一头是毛不易的手腕。

他们互相束缚。


End file.
